Omi's Game
by FlyWithoutWingz
Summary: The Weiss are on a mission to kill a deadly gang that had killed victims for 10 years. Though Omi knows something that the others don't know. Now he is starting a game that could cost him his life. Though he never wanted to started in the first place...
1. Chapter 1: Mission

Omi's Game  
  
Hi everyone! I'm Blade and this is my first time doing a fanfiction here on Weiss Kruez. Never even read the manga or watch the show so I had to do everything by internet. *sob sob sob* So please try not to flame me because I'm trying the best I can on this and I might have some grammar mistakes and some other things in the story that I might make a mistake. I beg you! *giving puppy eyes*  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kruez characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
It was like every other day at the flower shop. Ken was helping a customer, Omi watering the plants, Youji flirting with the girls and Aya was at the clerk desk. (I think that's what's it called)  
  
"I'm looking for girls that are over 18! So the rest of you have to go to chibi over there who's available" smirked Youji.  
  
"YOUJI!" blushed Omi and Youji was laughing at him on how red his cheeks were.  
  
"IF YOU AREN'T BUYING ANYTHING THEN GET OUT!!" Aya yelled at the group of girls surrounded by Youji and Omi. All of a sudden a whole bunch of girls left the store which is now...well empty expect for the four guys.  
  
"Aww! Aya you always have to spoil it when everything was doing great!" Aya glared at him.  
  
"Yeah well at least we're doing something while you were flirting with the girls again." commend Ken.  
  
"HEY! At least that was something that I'm good at." complained Youji.Then Manx with her usually red outfit and high heels which matched perfectly with her hair.  
  
"Well I say business is doing fine then huh?" said Manx  
  
"Hmph! Well it was until Mr. Red Hot Head over there scared them all alway."complained Youji. Aya gave him his death glared, which shut Youji up.  
  
"Anyway... we have another mission so why don't we go to the mission room okay." So they first closed the shop and went to the mission room. Manx gave each of them a folder with information's and slip in the tape to the television, which review only a shadow of the person.  
  
"White hunters. There has been gang rumoring all over the place, lately police had discover that about 20-50 victims had been serious conditions while 10-15 of them had been killed. The gang that had called themselves 'Eliminators' a deadly gang that had been in Japan for 10 years. There were originally 5 leaders (1) of the group but one has all of a sudden disappear 5 years ago. Unfortunately the leader and the other members had used codenames, which is quite difficult to find their real name. The boss's codename is 'Highest'. His other 4 are Salina, Crusher, Tag, and Steel. The last one that disappears 5 years ago was Hacker. Don't mind the one that disappear. Kill all 5 of them before they attack again. White Hunters of the night kill the beast of tomorrow." (I think that's how it goes.)  
  
Then the television turned off. Everyone looked at the information that was found and was flipping through the pages expect Omi who was staring at the first page.  
  
"Well do you accept this mission?" asked Manx.  
  
"I'm in.," said Ken.  
  
"Hey if there's a women there I'm in too." Youji said. While Aya just gave a nod. At the same time Omi took the folder and slammed it on the ground, which made an angry slap sound and spilled out all the papers. Then walked out of the mission room and into his room which he slam the door almost loud enough to break the whole thing.  
  
Back in the mission room, everyone was shocked on what Omi did which he had never done before. Even Aya was shocked at what Omi had done.  
  
"What's the matter with the chibi?"  
  
"That's strange. Omi never usually get mad like that." said Ken.  
  
Aya just nod.  
  
"I'll go ask him what's the matter." said Manx. She walked out of the mission room and into Omi's room. Omi kneeling down and his head were on his bed with his hands on it. "Is there something wrong with the mission?" As she sat on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Why?" said coldly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"That time we thought they didn't really killed anyone or hurt much of the people. Even if you did report it to me I couldn't even explain it to Persia."  
  
"HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY THAT THEY ARE A GANG WHO KILLS!!"yelled Omi as he lift up his head and gave an icy glare.  
  
Manx was shocked at how Omi had yelled and glared at her like if he was a different person. Downstairs the other members of the Weiss heard Omi yelling at Manx and were in shocked again.  
  
To be continue. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay so it's hard to explain. 5 groups, which makes the Eliminator. Then the Boss is in control of all 5 groups to hurt victims. Although Hacker is the only one working alone since he doesn't trust anyone. Don't ask me why because I have no idea where I got this idea.  
  
I did my best at this without even seeing the show. If there is something wrong please tells me so I could fix it. Anyway, please review! Try not to flame me because have only the internet to help me with this. I'll try and put the next chapter in a month or week if I have time to. 


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Omi's Game  
  
Thanks to those who had review on this story. I didn't think anyone was going to read it. Anyway I know this is sort of a weird story but I'm doing this as best as I can and hopefully finish it. Anyway here is chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kruez characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
  
Downstairs, the other members were in shocked that Omi had yelled at Manx. They all knew that Omi never yells at anyone or argue about the mission. Most of all Omi wasn't acting himself right now.  
  
"Geez. I never knew the chibi could yell like that. Especially to the lovely Manx."  
  
"Don't you think it's odd? I mean Omi just threw his folder down as if it was trash, then he nearly broke the door, and now he is yelling at Manx." said Ken  
  
"Though Omi seems to know something that we don't." said Aya.  
  
Back in Omi's room, he was still glaring at Manx. Manx was in shocked still from yelling at her and the glare that she was given.  
  
"You're right Omi, I knew I should have told Persia in the first place but still it wouldn't even come out of my mouth when I try to say it."  
  
"I should have done something in the first place."  
  
"Is there something you want to do?" asked Manx.  
  
"There is something I wanted to do a while back but someone told me not to play around with that plan again."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"I'm going to be going back to the Eliminator."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me, I'm going back to the Eliminator and you're not stopping me. Even if it means betraying the others." Omi stared down at his bed not knowing if this was the right thing to do.  
  
"Are you sure of this? I mean the next thing I know is that you guys will be fight against each other, is that worth the cost?" Manx look at Omi worry that he'll regret the decision he made.  
  
"Yes.today will be the last day I'll be here. I will be gone by the time the sunrises. Tomorrow you can tell them that I have betray them to save the Eliminators." Omi said in the softest voice that barely Manx can hear him. There was a long silent for a moment. Then suddenly Manx broke it.  
  
"Alright. If you think this is what you wanted to do." sighed Manx. /Hopefully he isn't crazy on doing this./  
  
/I hope I'm doing the right thing right now. This might be the last of me. / Thought Omi. Then Omi suddenly looked at Manx and smiled. "Let's go back downstairs."  
  
When they walked downstairs the others started to get up and was about to asked if everything was okay.  
  
"Anyway I better be leaving right now." said Manx  
  
"Aww! How about staying in my room for the night. You and me. Together. Ow!" Ken stomped on Youji's foot and Manx left with a worry glance.  
  
"Omi are you okay? You're not sick are you?" said Aya putting his hand on top of Omi's head seeing if he had a fever or something.  
  
"Sick? What are you talking about? I'm fine." Omi gave an innocent smile and did a little chibi dance.  
  
"You sure? Cause you were acting a bit weird today." said Ken.  
  
"I'm fine Ken. Nothings wrong with me. By the way who's cooking dinner tonight?" asked Omi curiously.  
  
"Youji is supposed to cook for us tonight but unforuntunely I rather go out to eat. Last time he nearly killed us with his half cooked chicken and nearly burn down the kitchen." groaned Ken and gave a glare at Youji and Omi was giggling.  
  
"Hey! You told me to cook so I cooked. You didn't asked me if I CAN cook." Said Youji.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I cook tonight do you?" asked Omi innocently.  
  
"Mind? Of course I don't minded!" said Youji happily. Aya and Ken glared at him. Youji would do anything to not work.  
  
"Omi you don't need to you know." Said Ken.  
  
"But I want to. Please." Said Omi giving his famous puppy eye. Now that made Ken hesitate for a moment because he can't resist Omi when he did that. Ken sighed.  
  
"Alright if that's what you want but." Omi has gone to the kitchen and started cooking. "But don make a mess." Ken mumbles to himself and went to watch a soccer game. Aya went to read his book and Youji well went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Omi was cooking something special in the kitchen. Garlic chicken with onions, vegetable soup, banana lumpia, tofu, crispy fried shrimp and desert was strawberry cake all made by Omi. Also he cleans up the whole kitchen first before he's going to be in trouble. He started cooking at about 3:30 and finishes everything at 6:00. By that time Youji woke up because of the rich smell of the food./ I guess this will be the last time I'll ever cook like this for them./  
  
"Hey guys its time to eat." Everyone went into the kitchen and had dinner. It was the best dinner since years. Since there was mission, cleaning, and everything else. They all chatted about the mission and other stuffs, but Omi remains quiet when they talked about the mission. By the time they all finish eating Omi washed the dishes along with Ken.  
  
"Omi, are you okay today I meant the dinner was good and all but why did you cook those things anyway?"  
  
"Nothings wrong. I just wanted you guys to have a special dinner today since it been so long that we had one." Omi smile innocently and dried the last plates.  
  
"Omi you know if there is something wrong tell me okay I'll help you in best situation I can."  
  
"Thanks Ken. I appreciate it a lot. Well better go do some research and then go to sleep. I got school tomorrow anyway so I'll try not stay up so late like last time." Omi gave another smile and went up to his room.  
  
/I hope everything's all right. I hope./  
  
In Omi's room, he lied about the research. Instead Omi took out a big black carry on bag and his black backpack from his closet. He took three hanging black leather coats that he hided on the very end of the closet so no one would see it. He took some of his black shorts and also went to the top of the shelf of his closet to get four boxes that contains shoes that he had been hiding. After putting those in his backpack, he went to his drawers.  
  
He went for the bottom drawer that he had never opened for a long time. When he opens it, there were all kinds of dark color shirts, and pants. On the side was a can of red washable hair coloring. In the center of the pile of clothes, there lay two medium-small swords making an X. They both had a red case with golden rims and a vine that is wrapped around the case. The handle was a garnet red which have a golden phoenix on one and a golden dragon on another wrapped around it. Also a white cross necklace was right on top of it.  
  
"Never thought I'll see these again." He said in a soft voice as he wore the necklace and took the swords out of the pile of clothes. Then he took all the pile of clothes and put it in his black carry on bag along with the swords, his laptop, and other things he kept that his teammate didn't know. When he was finish packing it was already 10 p.m. everyone would be asleep by then. He decided to at least leave a note so he wrote in a matter of seconds and put it on top of is night table. He opened his window and drop both of his bag on top of the bushes so it wouldn't make a sound.  
  
"So long Weiss. I'm sorry for doing this to you." Omi let tears drop from his eyes and he jump out of the window, land on top of the bushes. He took his stuff and went to an old temple to his old friend.  
  
The next morning.  
  
"AYA,YOUJI WAKE UP!" yelled Ken. They both got up immediately. Youji was all messed up. While Aya looks as if he was about to kill Taketori. (I think that's how it's spelled.)  
  
"Why did you have to yell!" shouted Youji.  
  
"Omi's gone."  
  
To be continue.  
  
Well how do you like this one? I know I said a week but I was bored so I typed it anyway. Thanks to those who reviews. I really appreciate it. I thought no one read it. I'm so happy. ^_^ I'll put the next chapter soon.  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Friend

Omi's Game  
  
Hello! Chapter 3 is right here! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Things are going along pretty smoothly. Anyway here's chapter 3 for those of you who have been waiting to read.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kruez characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3  
  
"WHAT!?" screamed Youji making sure Ken wasn't saying what he think he said.  
  
"I SAID OMI'S GONE!!!" Ken yelled in Youji's ears.  
  
"OW! Hey you don't need to yell."  
  
"Idiot. Anyway Omi left a note just before he left." Ken gave the note to Aya and Youji that said:  
  
Dear Ken, Aya, and Youji:  
I don't know what I'm doing might be right or wrong but I'll always remember that you guys are my friends. I just wish you guys the best of luck. Don't try to find me because it'll be impossible. I wish I could have told you what's going on but it's already to late. I'll see you guys soon.  
-Omi  
  
Youji and Aya looked at the note blankly not knowing what Omi wrote or what he means. All they know was that Omi had just left. There was a long silent during breakfast and at the flower shop for the whole day.  
  
Omi was heading towards an old temple where would meet an old friend and teacher of his. He walked up the steps slowly. As he was in the main entrance, he saw a little girl who was about 5 or 6 sweeping happily.  
  
She had long light blue hair with cheerful green eyes. She was wearing a red dress that goes up to her knees. Long white socks with red shoes and also she was wearing a sliver bracelet on her left wrist. She then stopped sweeping and walk towards him.  
  
"Do you need something sir?" she asked and gave a warm smile.  
  
" Is Saki here?" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
"Grandfather's here but he doesn't want to see anyone. Perhaps you should come another time. Grandfather has a bad temper and you might get hurt." She said cutely.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kameko and I'm 10 years old." She said proudly. Then suddenly a man with short brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing black pant, a sweater, and black boots came out of the temple.  
  
"Kameko I told you to wear your coat when you're outside." He scolded her and put on her coat for her.  
  
"But Daddy it isn't cold."  
  
"Nonsense now go inside and eat your breakfast." He said to her. Kameko drag her broom along with her to the temple.  
  
"I guess I should say you haven't change much Saxon." Omi said coldly. The man turns towards him and glared.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name? If you dare touch Kameko I'll kill you." He said coldly. Omi just smirked at him.  
  
"Who am I? You should know who I am. I'll give you one hint, I'm the one who save you from getting caught." Saxon gasped in fear.  
  
"Hack-Hacker! I thought you were dead. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was but I'm back from the grave also I'm here to see Saki."  
  
"He's in his room meditating. I wouldn't distract him if I were you."  
  
"Heh. The old man hasn't change. I'll go to his room instead of waiting for him."  
  
"But he'll kill you if you do that." Omi smirked at him and went in search of Saki's room.  
  
Omi found the doors where he uses to go to see Saki. On the door there was a sign that said:  
  
'DON'T BOTHER ME RIGHT NOW!'  
  
Omi smile evilly and knock on the door 3 times.  
  
"I TOLD ALL OF YOU NOT TO BOTHER ME!" Said harshly, but Omi kicked open both of the doors without bothering to listen to him. The man inside was in his 80's but still he looks a lot younger. He has long white hair braid down, blue eyes, and was wearing a totally white Chinese outfit.  
  
"Oh. I didn't even hear you said it to me. Perhaps you didn't tell me, Saki." Saki glared at him but then soften when he recognize who he was.  
  
"Hacker. So what brings you here?" Omi put his bags on the ground and sat in front of Saki.  
  
"I've come to ask for help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To get back at the Eliminator." Saki glared at him.  
  
"So you came back just to get back at them for what? And don't tell me it's for my daughter Kathy. You can't do anything. Why don't you go back to where you were and forget about them!"  
  
"I came back for my friends sakes. I came back to kill them for the wrongs they did. I came back to save my friends who are about to go on this mission." Said Omi coldly as he look down on the floor with sadness.  
  
"Then you'll die in front of your friends if you do it." Saki said angrily.  
  
"Then I rather die for them if that's what going to happen. Saki, how long can you bare it when everyday they injured victims or even kill them? How much more pain and suffering has to go through everyday? How much longer will you have to continue to see Kathy death over and over again? If you don't help me, then I rather die sacifricing myself to save those victims." Omi said emotionlessly. Saki was shocked at what he had said. Finally he sighs and gave up.  
  
"You have change Hacker. All right I'll help you if this is how you want it. You can stay in the guest room. I'll show you the way." As he stand up.  
  
"Thank you." Omi pick up his two bags and follow him to the guest room. They walk silently and didn't even say a word until they reached the guest room. The guest room was where Omi use to live. It was still filled with books on one of the shelf and also all of his other stuffs he left behind were still there. It was still fresh and clean. Omi put two of his bags down on the bed. He opens the big one and took out the two swords and put it on the table.  
  
"I've seen you've taken good care of them." Saki said. Omi just gave a small nod.  
  
Omi took out a can of red washable hair coloring, which last for two months. He then looked at the mirror and sprays his bangs red like he did before.  
  
"You haven't change about the red bangs. Every time when it comes off you'll always spray your bangs red again. Well I'll go get some breakfast for you since you seem you haven't eaten yet." Saki heads toward the door.  
  
"Saki."  
  
He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Do you still have those toxic I wanted back then?"  
  
To be continue.  
  
Okay so this one is kind of weird but hey this is how I like it. Anyway school is ending soon so I might have time to update my story. Any way I'll put up the next chapter soon. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.  
  
Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hacker

Omi's Game  
  
Hello! Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. Anyway school is out for me now and I'm so happy and yet tired. Anyway I have to enter some other art contests during the summer and this summer is so hot. Oh and don't worry I'll update as soon as possible. Here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kruez characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4  
  
Omi was in the guest room unpacking and was waiting for Saki to come back with the toxic he wanted. The toxic he created was a deadly poison and took him a while to make it. It had contains lead, poison ivy, a stinger from a scorpion, a snake venom fangs, a skin of a snake, scales of a fish, rosemary, spider's web, and a spider venom fangs which were fixed and turned into liquid. It was consider deadly and he didn't kill the Eliminators the first place was because Saki told him not to. Someone knocked on the door, which stopped Omi from daydreaming. He opens the door, which reveal Kameko.  
  
"Grandpa told me to give you brunch and also this." She put the tray down and gave him a fabric bag, which is as big as a notebook.  
  
"Thank you." He said emotionlessly. She was about to walk out of the door but stopped and turn around.  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you tell me your name?"  
  
"Hacker is my name."  
  
"Umm . . . Hacker will you play with sometime while you're here?"  
  
"Don't you have friends you can play with." He said and gave a cold glare.  
  
"Well they're different. They never really did things with me and they always disagree on things so could you?" she said and was giving her puppy eye. Omi looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Fine whatever you want." Kameko jump up in joy and ran out of the guestroom.  
  
Omi shook his head. / Now it feels like I'm babysitting a kid instead of doing my mission. I really need to get this mission clear up. And why did I agree to the kid anyway?/ He stare at his reflection in the mirror blankly. Then he ate his brunch.  
  
When he was finished his brunch, he went to the kitchen and washed the plate. After that he was about to go back to his room when Saxon walk up to him.  
  
"Hey Hack! What did you do to make Kameko so happy and seriously Kameko always shy to strangers."  
  
"All I did was agree to her was to play with her." Suddenly Saxon was laughing at Omi and Omi glared at him.  
  
"So you really do have a soft side. I'm surprised. You really change over the years. I thought you'd going to scare her off like you did to other kids before." Saxon was still laughing.  
  
"Hn. Just because I have a change of heart doesn't mean I won't cut you throat if you don't stop laughing." Omi said harshly. That what made Saxon stop laughing knowing that Hacker is really serious.  
  
"Anyway Hack, there is something I have to tell you. When you left, Grey, Flare, Lily, Carol, and Lin were killed by Highest. They wanted me to tell you that if you ever come back, don't fall because you still have a future within you."  
  
Omi startle when he heard the news. He wasn't expecting his other friends to sacrifice their life so he didn't have to do anything about it or even deal with them. It seems like they were doing it so he doesn't remember this past. This news made Omi feel worst as if he should have done something from the beginning.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Hack."  
  
"It's alright. They did what they want to. I can't change that. I can't even change the past but there is one thing I can change, the future. I need some time to think. Thanks for telling me." He walked down the hallway and to his room.  
  
When he went to his room, he untangles the bag and took out a jar that is about a size of a soda can but it's a centimeter bigger. It was contain with a light blue liquid that looks almost as clear as water. Omi twirl it around a bit and stare at the liquid. He opens the cover and smells it. It smelled like rosemary, which seems that any lady would like to have it as a perfume.  
  
/ If I put this with other kinds of liquid, it wouldn't change a thing on how it'll taste. However it'll take a while to get into effect the whole body. The only thing that will make this poison spread faster is if they were fighting or doing any running. I only had let one of the murder in jail drink it. Some how they spit out blood, which is, contain only with poison in it. So the only thing is to make sure Aya and the others don't touch the blood with there bare hands if they are putting it in the lab. Though that isn't a problem. The only issue is how to kill Highest./  
  
He put the liquid on the table and then went on the laptop, hacking for more information on what they did in the past. Though he already knew most of it so he didn't really need the ones that he had seen with his own eyes. He went through all the security systems in there like he did before. Though he was getting bored because it was the same password the last time. About 6:00 it was dinnertime. That was when Kameko drag him to the kitchen to eat with them.  
  
"Hurry up! Dinners going to be cold." Kameko kept on dragging Omi to the kitchen. Omi sigh. It was the last time when Kathy had to drag him to dinner too.  
  
/ Like mother, like daughter. /  
  
At dinner everyone was eating slowly and was talking. Though Kameko was the one who talked the most. She talked about school, clothes, dogs, and her friends. Omi was the only one who ate in silence. When they finish dinner Saxon did the dishes while Kameko had to go to sleep to go to school the next day. Omi had to talk to Saki privately in his room.  
  
"Saki do they still go to that same club everyday right?"  
  
"Most likely yes. After all that's the only club I know they go to."  
  
"Meaning you're unsure as I am."  
  
"If that's how you want to put."  
  
"They still drink red wine do they? Or should I say steal and drink?"  
  
"Of course. Kathy told me that, that's the only thing they drink in the club."  
  
"Good. Then that'll make my job easier."  
  
"May I ask what are you doing?"  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago. Now if you excuse me I have until 9:30 to get dress and go to the Slayer Club." Saki bow and walked out of the room.  
  
Omi took out his light blue liquid and put it in an inch and a half bottle so he could take it with him to the club. Also eyedropper with him. He then went through his closet to wear at the club.  
  
He wears a dark blue shirt with his black leather jacket. Black pants with his belt on so he could put his small brown bag on to carry the bottle and the dropper. He had two more black belts on his left thigh. He took out his black boots. Of course he had to wear gloves, which are black. He put his swords hidden in his jacket on the left and right so he could just take them out however he want. For back up he put a mini knife up on his right sleeve. Omi change his white ring earring that was on the left into a hook on one which was dangling a sun and it dangle with three sliver balls. Also he wore a sliver chain and a white cross to remember that he was still Weiss Kruez. This wasn't the cute little Omi that we once known, he is Hacker one of the best member in the Eliminators.  
  
/ Well here goes nothing. /  
  
He left the room around 9:15. He walked down the empty hallway silently without making a noise. So he wouldn't have to wake up anyone. When he walked out of the temple, he went to the bushes where he saw a black motorcycle. He had asked Saxon to borrow it earlier since he didn't want to use a taxi or go back to the flower shop to borrow or even to steal Ken's one. He took out the key and starts the engine. After it warms up he then speed away to Slayer club.  
  
When Omi arrive, he parked his motorcycle and went into the club. He always manage to sneak in easily since he use to be a thieve once. When he was in it was crowded with many adults, members, and also teens dancing to the beat of the loud music. Of course he knows that Youji wouldn't come because this was a gang club. He squeaks into the crowd to get to the other side of the room.  
  
When he was out of the crowd, he opens a door and walk down the hallway first he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of red wine. He then he took out the small bottle and dropper. He uses the dropper and put the liquid in. After he was finish, he went down the empty hallway to look for the leaders with the wine.  
  
While Omi or should I say Hacker was searching, the other leaders were in a room drinking and discussing about there latest kill.  
  
"I can't believe they were such a chicken. They couldn't even bite hard enough to get away." Laugh a brown hair guy with red and gold steaks. He was wearing a black collar shirt with the word Death in red. He had blue sweatbands and was wearing blue fade jeans. He also just wears sneakers. He is about an inch taller that Aya and has brown eyes and a light tan skin.  
  
"Tag, have you gone insane." Said a lady. She has pink wavy hair, and was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, which shows, out her leg. She wear long black gloves and wears black high heels. She also wears a crystal necklace, crystal earrings and has a red cherry lip, which was actually blood that she put on. She is about 3 inches taller that Ken, blue crystal eyes, and has light peach skin.  
  
"Heh! Salina he's always like that. It's not like it was your first time knowing him." Said another guy. He had long black jet hair, which was tied in a short ponytail. He wears a black sleeve shirt, black pants and black shoes. He had onyx eyes and pure white skin. He was about Youji's height.  
  
"Let her be it Steel. She's always like that." Said another guy, which was last but not least Crasher. He had navy blue hair and is wearing a black shirt that has flames on it, and black pants. He wears black boots and also he is wearing a red bandana on. He is about the 2 inches taller than Youji, peachy skin, and green eyes.  
  
"Too bad the boss isn't here with us today." Said Steel.  
  
"He always doesn't want to come with us." Said Salina and fan herself with her purple fuzzy fan.  
  
"Yeah! He should relax once in a while." Said Tag.  
  
"Maybe we should have invited him." Said Crasher.  
  
Then suddenly a red sword went onto the table and a bottle of wine was slam onto the table.  
  
"Oh. Then how come you aren't going to invite me?" said a familiar voice.  
  
They all gasped in surprise and had startle in shock.  
  
"What? Don't recognize me?"  
  
"Hacker!" said Crasher.  
  
"When did you get back? And my didn't you grow up." Asked Salina.  
  
"We thought you were dead. You look good as usual." Said Tag.  
  
"I just got here and there is nothing that could kill me." Hacker said coldly.  
  
"Heh. Yeah you ditch us for 5 years already." Said Steel harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, here is a bottle of wine that I got for you guys to apologize for leaving you guys here." As he took the sword out of the table and put it back in his jacket.  
  
"You're the best you know that. Tell you what, we forget about you ditching us while you promise that you'll won't leave this gang. We needed you here you know." Said Crasher.  
  
"Deal." He gave out his hand to Crasher and he shook it. / If only you know what I have in plan for you guys./  
  
"Now Hackey boy you do drink do you." Said Salina.  
  
"Feh. You know I can't stand wine. Besides it's for you anyway." Hacker smirk.  
  
"Oh well more for us then. Hey I bet Highest will be glad to see you after all you are his favorite." Said Tag as he pours the wine in 4 glass cups.  
  
"Yeah. Even without you here he still think you're the best in this gang out of the 4 of us. Though we already think you are the best out of all of us." Said Steel.  
  
"I guess that hasn't change." Said Hacker emotionlessly.  
  
"Well a toast for Hacker coming back to the Eliminators. Now and then let's hope that our kill will be successful." Tag rise his glass and the other 3 did the same and clang their cups. Then they drink it.  
  
/ You don't know how successful you are to have me here because the game has begun / Hacker smiles evilly and lightning crash.  
  
The next morning at the flower shop, Manx came before the shop was even open. She has recovered some news over the mission.  
  
"Manx, what are doing here so early? We were about to open the shop." Said Ken.  
  
"I have some bad news on the mission." Said Manx. Aya narrow his eyes, Youji just gave his 'oh brother eyes', and Ken just frown.  
  
"Oh great first Omi's gone and what next." Said Youji.  
  
"What the problem?" asked Aya coldly.  
  
"It's the Eliminators. Hacker the one that disappear 5 years ago has come back to help them. We are in serious danger." Said Manx worryingly and hand out the folder shakily.  
  
"What's the matter Manx? You look like you seen a ghost." Said Youji.  
  
"Yeah Manx. Is there something wrong?" asked Ken, as he was about to open the folder.  
  
"Hacker might be your worst enemy but he was also your friend." Said Manx.  
  
"What are you trying to say." Asked Aya.  
  
"Your worst enemy was you best friend. Hacker is . . ." She said the name softly that no one heard it.  
  
"What? Could you say the name again." Said Youji.  
  
"Omi . . ."  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
So how did you like this chapter? Some how I don't know if this is the worst part I did or was a good part. Anyway I sort of busy during the summer but don't worry I'll still have time to continue this story. By the way I would have updated earlier but my mom was talking on the phone for at least 6 hours. -_- Don't she ever get tire of talking on the phone. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

Omi's Game  
  
Hey! I'm back. Thank you for those of you who review. Anyway I have to change the PG to PG-13 since it's getting more uh . . . dark in later chapters. Don't worry about me changing it again. Any way here's chapter 5. Oh yeah, by the way Omi will be called Hacker from this chapter on until the near end. So remember Hacker is Omi. Though it's easy to remember since Omi is a hacker anyway. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5  
  
"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed. Aya took Manx collar and push her against the wall.  
  
"Don't play with us. Tell us the truth." Aya said. He grips the collar and glared at her.  
  
"Aya calm down." Said Ken and Aya let go of her and step back.  
  
"I don't blame you for not believing me, but it's true. That's the latest information I got." She said defending herself.  
  
"How are we going to believe you about sweet little chibi turning all bad?" asked Youji and lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Persia found a picture of Omi or should I say Hacker killing victims 5 years ago."  
  
Ken open the folder and startle in shocked. Aya and Youji also looked at it and were in shocked too. Youji cigarette has broken in half while Aya's eyes were widens. There was a picture of Omi 12 years old. His hair was still the same but his bangs were red. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, which said in red 'Game Over' and on his sleeves was flames. He had long black pants with flames on the bottom and he wear black boots with a buckle on it. He had one of his red swords on his hips and one he was holding out on the lady's neck. His fingernails were painted black and his lips were bloody red. He looked a little more pale back then. On his left ear he wear a hook earring with a dangling white cross and of course he was wearing a chain with a white cross on too. His eyelids were half open and his smile was evil. The background was surrounded by a lot of blood and dead bodies.  
  
"This has to be a mistake! Omi isn't Hacker!" yelled Ken.  
  
"There's no mistake in this Ken. Even I didn't believe it, but it's true." Said Manx sadly.  
  
"You're lying. This is IMPOSSIBLE." Ken has lost his temper about this.  
  
"Ken ken calm down. Maybe it's another person who try to get us off guards." Said Youji. Ken had calm down for a moment.  
  
"Is that all you came? To tell us that Omi is Hacker." Asked Aya coldly.  
  
"No. We have just found information that Tag, one of the leaders, is assigned to a gang fight at the south park around midnight. Be careful this time, Hacker might back up Tag if anything goes wrong tonight." Manx gave them another folder and walked out of the shop. / Omi . . . why are you making it hard for everyone. /  
  
(By the way, Omi had sent that information to Manx earlier when he was hacking back in the last chapter. He hacked into Highest's computer to see the schedule so it wasn't Manx or anyone else that found out about this information.)  
  
Aya, Ken, and Youji look through the flies of their mission for tonight. Leaving the other file on Hacker aside not willingly to believe it's true or even wants to even look at it. After they discuss their plans, they open the flower shop and began their business.  
  
Mean while the Eliminators were all riding there bikes to there headquarter first thing in the morning. When they got there, it was a large building that is a weapon company and factory. This is where the Eliminators get their weapons and also sell them to other companies. Not only they sell, they also make weapons too. The company name is Strikers. They parked in the back of the company.  
  
"Well this building hasn't change a bit." Said Hacker (Omi) as he took off his helmet.  
  
"Heh. Yeah but when you were around things were a lot faster than this." Said Crasher. He took of his helmet and combs back his hair.  
  
"The boss will be glad that little Hackey boy is back home and I'm also glad about that too." Said Salina. She got off of Tag's bike and took off the helmet. She began to comb her back nicely and add a little make up on her.  
  
"Oh Hackey, I'm so glad you're back." Tag imitating Salina's voice and hugging himself. He laughed at himself and then Salina whack him on the head with her fan. Though he was lucky to not have taken off the helmet when she whacked him.  
  
"Cut it out. The boss has a mission for one of us and he doesn't like it when we're late." Said Steel harshly. They all went into the building silently.  
  
Inside there did a lot of people looking at weapons and even want to try it out. They have weapons like guns, swords, crossbows, arrows and many other weapons that an assassin would use, but mostly it's usually the Eliminators who use it the most. They got on to an elevator and went up to the last floor where only the leaders were allowed in. When they reach the last floor they step out and went down the hallway. There were several other doors, which were only special trainings for the leaders. At the end of the hallway, there was a heavy metal door, which was lock on to a security system to scan their eyes. Although not all of the leaders need to scan it. Just one of them scans it and the rest can go inside.  
  
"Please scan eye." Tag decided to scan his eyes. A red light went over his eyes and it made a beep sound knowing it was done.  
  
"Eye scans complete. Welcome Tag." The door open and all of them went in. Then the door closed.  
  
When they went in, they had to walk down three steps. The room was a dark with only one lamp in the left corner of the room. On the right there was a bookcase filled with hundreds of books and files of their mission. There were large windows that are from the top of the ceiling down to the floor. A huge desk was about in the middle of the room and someone sitting in an exclusive chair facing the window and also huffing a cigarette. Hacker stayed in the shadow so the person wouldn't see him.  
  
"You're late." He said he a very low voice.  
  
"Sorry we sort of bump into someone and we sort of lost track of time." Said Crasher.  
  
"I don't want to know who you bump into. It must be a young lady like every time." He said harshly and huff on his cigarette.  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"I don't want to hear about it."  
  
"What if it's just me they bump into?" said Hacker coldly and step out of the shadows.  
  
"I don't care if it's . . ." suddenly he stops at what he was saying and turned around to see who think he sees. This person is wearing a business suit. He has dark brown hair that matches his chocolate eyes. On his left eye he as a scar but he can still see with it. He looks about as tall as Persia and has a nice tan to match his eyes.  
  
"Hacker is that you? I thought the best member of the team was dead." He said with joy.  
  
"Let's just say I came back from the dead." He mocked and gave a cold smile.  
  
"Ha ha ha. My you change just from the looks of you. Anyway we can talk more next time, right now business."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Tag, today's your day for mission."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You and your fellow members will go to South Park to battle against the 'Slackers' around midnight. As you know the Slackers have been here too long so it's time to get rid of them."  
  
"Well, well looks like those suckers have to want out for me to eliminate them." Tag laugh bitterly.  
  
"Highest, do you still want me to watch over him just like back then?" asked Hacker.  
  
"If that's possible. Though I don't know about how sharp you skills are good enough to go on this one."  
  
"Oh. My skills are as sharp as every." Said Hacker coldly and gave an evil smirk at the boss. He took out his sword and slice Highest's cigarette in fast his motion that it seems like magic since Hacker was still in the same place. That made Highest gave him a devilish grin meaning he is allowed to go.  
  
Later that day Hacker went back to the temple around 2:30. When he arrive back, Kameko came running up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hack you're back. I thought I wouldn't see you again when I didn't see you this morning. I made you something special that time but you weren't there." She said crying in joy and sadness.  
  
"Stop crying and I'm sorry about the surprise. By the way is Saxon or Saki home right now?"  
  
"There not home. Grandpa went to visit an old friend while daddy is at work."  
  
"Thanks for telling me." Hacker sighs. He was kind of disappointed that they weren't home. / Great now I'm stuck babysitting Kameko. /  
  
"Since you didn't see the surprise this morning, I made another one just in case you came home." Hacker sighs again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes and I'll guide you." Hacker did as he was command and Kameko guide him. He nearly trip over some rocks and other things.  
  
"Okay you can open them now."  
  
He found himself in the kitchen where he saw a plate sitting on the table with fried shrimps and a dozen of sushi. There was also a plate of Jell-O, which has white icing on it said friends in Japanese. There was also seaweed soup and green tea.  
  
"You made this yourself?" he asked and glances at her. She blushed in embarrassment and nod. He sat down and tried it.  
  
"Well . . . is it bad? Is the soup to hot? Is the tea to strong? Is the Jell-O too watery? Is the sushi too plain?" she asked worryingly.  
  
"It fine and it taste wonderful." Hacker said and gave her a warm smile. Kameko hug him with joy and Hacker almost spilled tea on her. After he was finish, he cleaned the dishes and Kameko insisted in helping him.  
  
"Hack, can you help me with my homework?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I don't understand the problem that well and I don't want to wait for daddy to come home to help me because he makes me more confuse. So could you please." She said and gave her puppy eyes. Hacker sighs.  
  
"Alright." Kameko jump in joy and skip to her room. Hacker followed slowly. When he was in her room, he helped her with the problems that she had a hard time with. When she was done Saxon and Saki came home bring take out. They ate dinner. After that Saxon put Kameko to bed while Hacker needed to tell Saki the latest news. (He didn't tell Saki about the schedule that he found on the internet in the last chapter because he didn't have time.) He explained about the mission.  
  
"So you are going to back up for Tag."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Now they are at a gang fight so what are you backing Tag up for?"  
  
"I'm not backing up for him. I'm backing up for my friends."  
  
"Are you sure this is worth it."  
  
"I'm not a kid any more Saki. I think this is worth the cost."  
  
"You sure? Because you can still back away from it while you can."  
  
"I'm not going to back always from this. Besides they're going to find out one day so why not just do it today." Saki sigh knowing Hacker was stubborn.  
  
"Fine. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Meanwhile, Aya and the other two members of the Weiss Kreuz were driving to South Park at 11:55. They all try to work out a plan but it was kind of hard for them because usually Omi would plan out everything. Also they don't really have as much information as they needed. When they were at South Park, they saw two groups arguing with each other and also fighting each other at the same time. One of them they recognize was Tag, who they saw in the files. The Weiss Kreuz was on side hiding from them to plan out their sneak attack.  
  
"Okay, so while they are at it we'll sneak up on that guy with the red, brown, and gold hair over there. Youji, you wire all the guys, Ken, you take down that other guy that Tag is fighting. Then I'll finish Tag off." Planned Aya. Though he thinks Omi would have a better plan than this.  
  
"That's it?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yes." Said Aya.  
  
"Then why do I have a feeling that we are missing something?"  
  
"Like what Siberian?"  
  
"Like inviting me to the party." Said a familiar voice. They all turned around and saw that no one was there. Abyssinian took out his katana ready to attack, Youji took out some of his wire and hold it in his other hand, and Ken's bugnuk has its claws showing out to be preparing for what is yet to come.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Abyssinian. They heard a chuckle from up the trees so they look up. There was a Hacker sitting on a huge branch of the tree with one leg swinging back and forward.  
  
"My . . . look like there is only three little kittens here. I wonder where's the other one."  
  
"Who are you anyway and why are you copying the chibi's looks?" asked Balinese. Siberian, Abyssinian, and Hacker sweat drops when he asked that.  
  
"Who do you think I am and why would I look like your little kitty chibi." Mocked Hacker and gave a smirk.  
  
"Wait a minute aren't you Hacker." Said Siberian remembering that Manx had warns them about Hacker.  
  
"Nice to know that you remember. Your treat is to . . . die." Hacker jumps out of the tree and threw darts at them with only his left hand. They all try to dodge the darts, but Youji caught one on his left shoulder near his neck while Ken caught one on his right arm. Aya was the only one who dodges all of the darts. (Umm . . . the color of the darts is different so they don't really know that it was Omi and his movement was different too.)  
  
"Hmm. . . looks like I just miss one kitty."  
  
Aya took out his katana and was about to slice him but Hacker took out one of his swords and blocked it. Then Aya try to swipe him again but Hacker kept dodging his attacks. Then Hacker up did a flip and slashes Aya's back and back off a bit. Youji threw some of his wires at Hacker but he just cut them all up into pieces and slash Youji's chest. Ken attack from behind. Hacker manages to block the right claw but fail to get his other sword to block the left claw. He ends up having 3 slashes on his left cheek. After that they back off and Ken charge at him. Hacker took out his other sword and blocks both claws. He then kicks him hard on Ken's stomach and swipes him with his sword on the side. Hacker turns to all three of them and licks the line of blood that was on the tip of the sword. Aya and Youji help Ken up.  
  
"You guys are really pathetic you know. Watching you like this making me think that Persia made the wrong choice on choosing you." Aya glared at him, Youji frowned, and Ken startle when Hacker said the name Persia.  
  
"How did you know Persia?" yelled Youji angrily.  
  
"How do you think I know his name, private detective Youji?" Hacker mocked.  
  
Youji startle.  
  
" Too bad for Aya-chan if you don't get pay for this mission if you fail huh Ran."  
  
Aya glared at him ready to kill him.  
  
" Ken a J-League player, betray by your own friend Kase and also kill him with his own hand."  
  
"How did you know these information?" yelled Ken. He was angry with Hacker for knowing these things.  
  
"Yeah! No one even knows these things expect for the Weiss Kruez." Shouted Youji.  
  
"You guys are really slow. I thought Manx had given you the information on me. Oh, I'm sorry you can't stand knowing who I am. Then how about this to sharpen your memory." Hacker smiles coldly and holds up his original darts that he threw at every mission when he was in the Weiss Kruez. They all gasped expect for Aya who's eyes narrow at him.  
  
"But that's impossible anyone could have a dart like that." Said Ken glare at him angrily not willing to believe.  
  
"And you can't be Omi. He's too sweet and innocent." Said Youji and glared at him.  
  
"Who said I was sweet and innocent Youji. That's what you think."  
  
"Stop playing with our minds and confusing us." Yelled Aya.  
  
"Oh but I'm not playing with your mind Aya-kun. My time has run out and I did say that I'll see you guys soon." He gave another cold smile.  
  
They all hesitate at what he said because the last words on the note said 'I'll see you guys soon.  
  
"Still don't believe me. I don't care if you don't believe as Omi being Hacker, but to clear you up. Three words. I am Omi." He smiles bitterly.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this? I hate it when people lie but you lie to us. This isn't you Omi. You're not Hacker, you're Omi." asked Ken harshly.  
  
"He's right Omi." Said Aya coldly.  
  
"I am Hacker and there is nothing you can stop me. Don't eve . . ."  
  
"HACKER!" screamed Tag. Suddenly Hacker stop what he was talking and went out to check on Tag. The Weiss follow him to complete their mission. They saw a hold bunch of dead bodies near Tag and another person. Some of them were still fighting. Tag was huffing and puffing with his sword down on the ground. Hacker went up to him.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I feel like something is making me unable to continue like someone poison me. I feel weak." He coughs out some blood.  
  
The other person tries to kill Tag but Hacker blocked him with his sword. Then Hacker swipe at him but he dodge every move. Tag suddenly was grabbed Aya and he was about to stab him.  
  
"HACKER!" Tag yelled but it was too late Aya stab him and Hacker move to the side quickly knowing the blood will spit out and it was poisonous.  
  
Tag spit out blood out of his mouth and it went onto that person Tag fought. The guy was screaming in pain and then dies falling onto the ground. Aya took his sword out and the other members that belong to Tag went to his body to see for themselves if their boss was dead. Unfortunately with their bare hands, they were poison and died instantly. The other gang's member try to run always but Hacker threw darts at them and killed them. After that he picked up Tag's sword and Aya put his katana onto Hackers shoulder.  
  
"You're next." Aya took his katana up and was about to cut Hacker's arm but Hacker took out his mini knife and block it. Not only that but he use his knife to shred most of the poisonous blood and back off.  
  
"Not today Abyssinian. Next time maybe. We'll see each other again. After all, your friend is now your worst enemy. " He then gave them a cold smile and ran off. /One down and 4 more to go. /  
  
The Weiss Kruez went into their car driving back to their flower shop to report their mission and bandage their wounds. Also they need to examine the blood that was still on Aya's katana.  
  
Hacker went back to the weapon company to report Tag's mission. While he went into the hallway, he went into a weapon maker's place and threw his mini knife into the boiling flames knowing it'll melt. Then he went to the boss's room. When he went in, the other leaders were there waiting for the results.  
  
"Well Hacker, how did it go? And where's Tag? He's suppose to be here with you." Said Highest.  
  
"The mission was a success but one thing didn't go as planned." Hacker looks down on ground sadly.  
  
"Well what is it?" asked Highest harshly.  
  
"Tag was kill sir. By another group called Weiss Kreuz. I try to stop them but they got always. All what was left of Tag was this." Hacker hand the sword to Highest.  
  
Highest then was in rage.  
  
"How dare Weiss Kruez mess with the Eliminator. I'll teach them a lesson they won't forget. I'll kill them one by one. Hacker you update a high tech security system for the computers. Make sure not one of the Weiss Kruez or anyone but you knows the information." He said harshly.  
  
Hacker nod and gave an evil smile. /How are you going to stop them when they still have me to give information to give too. After all I'm still in Weiss Kreuz but the others doesn't know it./  
  
To be continue . . . ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay so how do you think of this chapter? I know it's impossible about touching the blood and then dies but there were some other stuff in it and me myself has no idea. So this one is making things serious for the Weiss Kreuz. Which makes me have to work on the actions and other things. Something was wrong with my uploading yesterday so today I upload it. Oh and to those I e-mail to, you don't have to e-mail me a review. Anyway before I forget Happy Birthday to my friend Tanya 6/13 (. Well anyway I'll put up the next chapter soon. Please Review. ( 


	6. Chapter 6: Never

Omi's Game  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the late update. I was busy that week. Anyway I hope the uploading problem won't happen again. Hope you like the last chapter. Kind of strange the last one but oh well I did my best. By the way the word Kruez or Kreuz is confusing me on how to spell it. When I went on different websites, some of them spell it Kruez or maybe even Kreuz. So does anyone know which one is the right spelling? Anyway here's chapter 6.  
  
Reminder: Omi is Hacker.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kruez characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 6  
  
Aya, Ken, and Youji went back to the flower shop to clean and bandage their wounds, which Hacker had caused. Youji had called Manx to tell her the mission was a success but they need to examine the blood that was left on Aya's katana. Luckily their wounds didn't touch the blood when Aya killed Tag. Manx arrived in about 5 minutes.  
  
"So what is it that you want me to look at?" said Manx. Aya show her the blood that was on his katana.  
  
"There is something strange about this blood when I killed, one of the leaders of the Eliminators." Said Aya. Manx was about to touch the blood on the katana but Youji grabbed her wrist before she could touch it.  
  
"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Said Youji.  
  
"Yeah. When Aya killed him, that guy splat a lot of blood on the other guys face and some how that guy just dies." Said Ken. Manx nod at him.  
  
"So you think that someone had poison him right before his mission." Said Manx.  
  
"Hey! That the only thing we could think of out of all the possibility we could think of right now." Said Youji.  
  
"I'll bring this to the lab to have it check." Said Manx and left the flower shop.  
  
After they clean their wounds, they went to sleep was uneasy for all of them. Now that everything has been mess up for the Weiss Kruez.  
  
When Hacker arrived home, he went to his room and bandages the wound that Ken had done on his left cheek. He took out alcohol, some cottons, and white bandages. He washed his wounds first before he put on the alcohol. He put he alcohol on then put a large piece of cotton on the wound and bandages it. / Now I know what a tiger scratch feels like. Glad it wasn't a real one. /  
  
After he bandage his wound he went on his bed and lied down. He couldn't sleep that night since he knew he betray friend but it was actually part of his plan. Knowing when this is over he hopes that things could go back to normal. He let tears run down his cheeks, knowing it'll be difficult to get his friends to trust him ever again. / Hopefully once this is over everything might go back to normal. Hopefully. / He thought to himself and then drifted to sleep.  
  
The next day, it was a Saturday which means . . . more FANGIRLS! Youji had to get up that morning and take Omi's shift since he isn't here and he has to work with both Aya and Ken. They first ate breakfast and then they open the shop. When they open the shop, a whole bunch of girl just came running out of nowhere and came inside the shop. Most of them were Omi's fan girls, which, they have been coming for the past 2 days wondering if Omi was back. First Youji said that Omi had gone Hachioji for a research project and told them to come back tomorrow. Then the next day Ken said that Omi went to help the homeless shelter to help out. Of course the boys couldn't tell the girls that Omi had disappear for the past two days. Now they have to make up a whole new story today.  
  
"Hey where's Omi today?" said a pink hair girl.  
  
"Yeah. Where is he?" said another girl who has long green hair.  
  
"Hopefully he isn't busy today." Said another girl who has wavy blue hair.  
  
"Sorry girls he isn't here today." Said Youji and gave them his famous smile.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW." Cried all of Omi's fan girls.  
  
"When will we ever see him again." Moaned the girl with long green hair.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to see him so badly today." Said the pink hair girl.  
  
"Well you can always see him-" Ken began to say.  
  
"NEVER." Glared Aya. Everyone looked at him in shocked and Ken and Youji didn't know what to say.  
  
"WHAT!" cried all the girls.  
  
"Omi is not working here from now on. He will never be here again because he quit this job. SO IF YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BUY ANYTHING THEN GET OUT!" yelled Aya. All of Omi's fan girls ran out of the shop crying that Omi won't be working there ever again. The rest of the girls went out of the shop in shock or was still looking for flowers.  
  
"Aya do you have to make all of Omi's fan girls go crying?" asked Youji.  
  
"You hurt all of their feelings you know." Said Ken.  
  
"Hmph. Let them cry all they want. They were really annoying and we need to get them out of the shop before we can't do any business in here. Plus I don't want to hear anything about Omi again because he's our enemy. YOU HEAR ME!" glared Aya and went back to work. Youji and Ken startle at what he said and then they went back to work.  
  
Meanwhile Hacker has woken up from his sleep. He was feeling sluggish that morning. So he went to take a bath. After he took a bath he went into his room to change into something without leather since it he wear his leather jacket for two days. So he wears a white long sleeve shirt that has a yin-yang symbol on it and on the back was the Chinese word for peace. Then he wears a brown short that has a lot of pockets and also goes up to his knees. He change his earring to just a dangling sliver medium ball, since he wasn't use to the hooks. The only thing he kept wearing was the necklace with the white cross.  
  
He then look at the slashes that was on his face, which was surprisingly, was healing fast. He took out some kind of light peach cream and put it on the slash so it'll blend in with his skin so no one will notice the markings. After he changes into something normal and put on the cream, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Hacker. I made you breakfast." Said Kameko cheerfully and gave Hacker his breakfast, which is, eggs, spam, and rice with milk.  
  
"Morning. Thanks for breakfast though you don't need to make me early in the morning." Said Hacker and accepted the breakfast.  
  
"But I wanted to."  
  
"Okay if that's how you feel." Hacker ate his breakfast quietly and was think about his next plan of attack on his mission. Suddenly Saxon came in and stops Hacker from thinking of his plan.  
  
"Morning." Said Saxon and yawned.  
  
"Working all night?" Smirked Hacker.  
  
"Pretty much. Oh, next week, can you take Kameko out to the park or something?" Said Saxon. When Hacker heard that he choked on his spam and Kameko was patting his back. After a few minutes of choking, he swallows the spam down to his throat. Then he glared at Saxon.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Couldn't you let her go on her own." Said Hacker coldly to Saxon.  
  
"Well I would have gone with her but I'm busy and plus father-in-law is going to a friends house. I would have let her go on her own but she get scared easily with older people and I'm worry about gangs now days." Said Saxon worryingly and looks as if he was about to beg him.  
  
"Please can you come with me? I promise I won't be a troublemaker." Kameko begged and gave him her puppy eyes. Hacker sighs angrily.  
  
"Alright I'll go with you." Said Hacker. Kameko was so happy when she heard him said that.  
  
"Thank You." Said a cheerful Kameko as she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she ran into her room. Hacker's cheeks turned pink and Saxon was chuckling.  
  
"You know, you really are a big help now days." Saxon chuckled and left the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever." Mumbled Hacker to himself. / Oh joy. Now I have to watch this kid again. / He finishes his breakfast, and washed his dish. He then went to Saki's room to tell him about the mission.  
  
He went into Saki's room and told him about the mission. Also how he thinks the Weiss believe he betray them.  
  
"Everything is going as planned." Said Hacker.  
  
"You think? The Eliminators will find out before you'll kill them all." Said Saki sternly.  
  
"Don't worry about that Saki. If one of them find out it won't have much of an affect on me. Since the boss thinks of me as his loyal dog. If one of them finds out, it'll be much easier for me to kill him." Said Hacker and chuckled evilly.  
  
"Just don't kill yourself when this is over. Of course on your next mission since I don't want to hear Kameko crying or even want her time with you which she has begged for years already to see you." Said Saki and Hacker glared at him.  
  
"So you plan this out already when I have arrived. Listen I don't want to baby-sit her anymore. What do I look like, a babysitter?" said Hacker coldly.  
  
"She likes you from the very beginning. I told her all about you since her mother died and when you left. She really wanted to spend sometime with you and really wanted to meet you. So I thought maybe this will help, after all she is happy being around you." Said Saki.  
  
"You told her about me killing people and everything as if I was some hero or something huh?"  
  
"Well the trouble you been through and help saving her father, things like that, but not the killing and things. I want you to play nice with her. After all she's the only granddaughter I have. If you make her cry, you'll have to deal with me." Said Saki strictly and Hacker smacked himself on the forehead. Hang out with the kid was the least thing Hacker wanted to do when he is on a mission.  
  
For the past three days, the flower shop didn't have much fan girls when they heard that Omi had left for good. Business was slow at the flower shop and fewer girls had come by since the shock. Manx didn't tell them the lab report yet and didn't receive any news on their next mission. The Weiss has been silent about Omi and didn't talk about him for the past 3 days. They even found out that Omi didn't go to school from the principal. So they said that Omi transfer to another school, which is not true. Youji has been at the flower shop taking most of Omi's shift. He feels like this was a curse to him. Ken had been teaching the kids how to play soccer most of the time and try to forget about Omi. Aya well he's just himself.  
  
For Hacker, three days in a role he was working at the weapon company, being tutor from Saki since he didn't go to school but he still need education, or helping Kameko out with her work. He has been checking the schedule on Highest's computer, which hasn't been updated on what's the next mission for the past three days. Hacker was still planning his game. Well at least he was still making money at the weapon company compare to the flower shop he already made 35,000 dollars in yens in just two days and also had tips too. He gave most of the money to the Magic Schoolbus Hospital for Aya-Chan since he notice business was slow at the flower shop, and other children at the hospital. The rest he saves up for Kameko to buy whatever she wants when they go out to have fun on Saturday.  
  
(Don't believe this, I'm only making it up okay. Some how he was lucky that someone rich bought about 50 guns, swords and stuff. I just making it up so don't take it seriously.)  
  
On Wednesday, Manx came by during the afternoon. She got the results from the lab, their new mission, and something special.  
  
"Hey Manx! Haven't seen you for two days, how's it going?" said Youji. Manx just smile and gave a wink as in she was okay.  
  
"I got some things for all of you guys today." Said Manx.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ken.  
  
"Let's go into the mission room and find out for ourselves." Said Manx and carry a big black carry on bag. Youji of course help Manx carried it to the mission room. Ken and Aya just follow them.  
  
"Mission?" said Aya.  
  
"Yes that's part of it. First of all, from your last mission we found out that the person had been poison before the mission. The blood had contain lead, poison ivy, a stinger from a scorpion, a snake venom fangs, a skin of a snake, scales of a fish, rosemary, spider's web, and a spider venom fangs which were fixed and turned into some kind of liquid that he must have drink. The liquid we think were stomach acid mix into it but it's really hard to tell what else was mixed into it, but those are what we are sure of that was mixed." Said Manx.  
  
"Who would invent something like that anyway? It's totally gross and it's seems so impossible to get most of those things." Said Youji in disgust of what was in it.  
  
"Glad I didn't eat lunch yet." Said Ken who seems a little sick and Aya didn't have much of an affect on it.  
  
"I know it's sort of gross but whoever poison him is really clever had not been caught. Anyway enough of this gross stuff, tonight at 9:00 Crasher is going to the Tokyo University Lab to kill Professor Kira Takahishi and Professor Ryo Hinotoshi. Also they wanted a certain purple gem over there. Hacker will be on this mission too. Your mission is make sure they are both safe from them." Said Manx and gave them each a folder on their mission.  
  
"Hey a babe on this mission. This one I won't forget. Ow!" Said Youji and Ken just hit Youji's head with the folder.  
  
"Before I forget here are your weapons. Since your old ones seems to be getting rusty, we got sharper and well improved weapons for you guys." She opens the carry on bag and gave them their new and improved weapons.  
  
"Wow! This is great." Said Ken as he checks out his new bugnuk. Its blade was sharp and shiny.  
  
"You are really awesome Manx." Said Youji checking out his new wires.  
  
"Thanks." Said Aya and walked out of the mission room carrying his new katana and out of the flower shop to the hospital.  
  
"Anyway that's it for now. I'll see you guys later." Said Manx and she walked out of the mission room and out of the flower shop.  
  
"Anyway we have to go back to work." Said Ken.  
  
"Hey! What about Aya?" said Youji.  
  
"I think he's already left the flower shop." Ken said and gave a shrug.  
  
"Aw man!" said Youji and he cursed to himself.  
  
Aya went to the hospital to see his little sister. When he went into her room, she was still sleeping peacefully. When Aya took a seat next to his sister and took her hand hoping she would wake up one day. He then saw a vase filled with white roses and a card. / Who would give roses to my sister? /  
  
He took a look at the card, which said:  
  
'White roses are clean and pure. There is still hope for you.'  
  
Aya check to see if there was any signature but no one sign it. Then a nurse came in.  
  
"Those roses are lovely aren't they? A nice young man came here and put in a vase for her." Said the nurse and she check Aya-Chan condition.  
  
"Who was he?" asked Aya-Kun.  
  
"I don't know. He was very mysterious. He also pay the bill for your sister too. I asked him for his name but he said it isn't necessary. It was very kind of him to pay for the other children too."  
  
"The bill?" Aya startle and almost forgetting that he needed to pay it soon, but now that someone pays it for him he was shocked. The nurse nod and left the room. Aya left the room also and went down the elevator to the main entrance and left the hospital. He was confused on who helped his sister and didn't bother to ask anyone else. / Who is he and why is he doing this? /  
  
In the shadows near the main entrance, Hacker watched silently at every movement Aya made and also his reactions. Hacker had come here for the past two days to see Aya's sister condition. / Don't worry Aya-Kun, your sister will be find. Too bad I can't too bad I can't tell you anything since you already think that I'm your enemy. You'll find out later when this is over. /  
  
Then he left the hospital and went speeding to the weapon company. When he arrived at the mission room in the weapon company. Steel and Crasher was in an argument and Salina is getting a headache from it. Also the boss didn't arrive yet.  
  
"What's the problem now, guys?" Asked Hacker. Steel and Crasher wasn't paying attention. Salina went to Hacker side instead of being in the middle of the argument.  
  
"They are arguing about who has the best weapon." Said Salina. Hacker sweat drops.  
  
"Didn't they argue about that 5 years ago? By the way nice dress." Said Hacker. Salina was wearing a blue dress that was from her chest to her knees.  
  
"Thanks." Said Salina. Suddenly the boss came in from the door and went to his table.  
  
"Okay. Crasher and Hacker, your mission is to kill Professor Kira Takahishi and Professor Ryo Hinotoshi at the Tokyo University Lab. I want you to get a diamond shape purple gem for me. It is schedule at 9:00. Understand?" Said Highest. Hacker and Crasher nod. "Good. You are dismissed."  
  
They all left the room at the same time. Steel went back to the counter to make money and Salina went to do some shopping.  
  
"So it'll be me and you just like old times. Hey I got this cool outfit we could both wear in this mission." Said Crasher. Hacker glared at him.  
  
"Listen I'm not wearing anything you has again. Last time it made me look like a monkey." Said Hacker.  
  
"Okay dude. You wear whatever you want. So where should we meet?"  
  
"A mile from Tokyo University. Then we sneak in as fast as we can before anyone see us." Said Hacker.  
  
"Cool. See you tonight." Said Crasher. He went on his bike and left.  
  
That night at Tokyo University Lab, Kira and Ryo were busy examining the gem. The clock was ticking slowly at 9:00.  
  
"This is amazing Kira." Said Ryo a brown hair guy with glasses. He wore a lab outfit that has been button up and white gloves.  
  
"Yes it is Ryo. Some people said that it must have been the rarest gem in this world. You see it could change colors automatically. It certainly is very rare to find these." Said Kira. She is also wearing a lab outfit button up and white gloves. She has long blue hair that goes up to her shoulder, which is tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Hopefully this will be in the museum for everyone to see." Said Ryo. Suddenly a gun was pointed at Ryo's head.  
  
"Hopefully not." Said Crasher and gave an evil grin. He was wearing a brown business suit.  
  
"Wh-who ar re you?" asked Kira shakily. Then Hacker put his sword slightly at her neck. Hacker was wearing a black long sleeve, black pant with a chain belt, gloves, a dangling leaf earring, and black shoes.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Said Hacker coldly. "Hand over the gem and no one gets hurt."  
  
"It doesn't belong to you." Said Ryo. Crasher push his gun on his head.  
  
"It doesn't even belong to you too." Said Crasher. Suddenly the Weiss Kruez kicked open the door and all eyes were on them.  
  
"Nor does it belong to you too." Said Ken.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" asked Crasher.  
  
"Weiss Kruez." Said Aya calmly.  
  
"So you're the ones who killed Tag." Crasher clenched his fist.  
  
"He was just unlucky." Said Youji.  
  
"HELP!" yelled Kira and Hacker put the sword closer to her neck.  
  
"Hacker, Hacker, hasn't anyone taught you to respect woman." Youji said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, but he isn't my mother." Hacker took out his darts and nailed it at Youji's left leg, Ken on his right side, and Aya on his left shoulder.  
  
At the same moment Kira grabbed a pink liquid and try to splash it on Hacker's face but instead it hit his left shoulder down to his elbow. It feels like Hacker was caught on fire since his sleeve was burned off. He dropped his sword and was clutching his left on arm. Kira grabbed the gem but Hacker threw his poison gas on her face with his right arm as fast as he can. She then went unconscious and he grabbed the gem.  
  
"KIRA! What have you done to her?!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"She's dead." Hacker chuckled evilly.  
  
Then Crasher was about to kill Ryo to finish the mission but Youji's had caught him before he could do anything. Crasher struggle to get out of the tangled wire but only to be cut by the wires.  
  
"Keep this up and you'll die." Said Youji.  
  
Crasher then shot his gun at Ryo and Ryo got out a green liquid. At the same moment Youji tighten his wire to kill Crasher, but his gun was shot at Ryo and Ryo splash the liquid onto Crasher. They both died instantly.  
  
"Looks like your mission fail." Said Hacker. He put back his sword on his hip and holding the gem in front of them. "And I have the gem."  
  
Suddenly Aya try to kill Hacker but he was too fasted and jumped out of the window to escape setting the alarm on.  
  
"DARN HIM!" Said Ken and they all ran out of the Lab and drive back to the flower shop. They have failed their mission or so they think they did.  
  
Hacker ride all the way back to the weapon company with the gem. His arm was painful but he decided to ignore the pain. When he arrived to the room, he saw Salina and Steel waiting with Highest.  
  
"So how did the mission go?" asked Highest. Hacker threw the gem at him and Highest caught it.  
  
"Weiss Kruez has interfere again and killed Crasher." Said Hacker emotionlessly.  
  
"THOSE WEISS KRUEZ I'M GOING TO KILL THEM FOR KILLING TWO OF MY LEADERS!!" yelled Highest. Then he was huffing and puffing. Everyone backed always from him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm going to kill them if it's the last thing I'll do." Said Steel. Salina and Hacker just nod.  
  
"Good. We won't be going on any mission for a while. Tag and Crasher is already dead and I don't want you three to die too so you guys will have a break for now. Though you still have to work for me at this company. Understand? Good." Said Highest and left the room. Everyone else left the room and went home.  
  
/ Two down. Three more to go. Highest . . . you are very foolish to still trust me when I was gone for 5 years. Isn't that bitter. /  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
Hope you like this chapter. It might be a little confusing at some parts because I crash my head into wall when I was helping my dad fixing the television _. Sorry about the late update. I'll update the next chapter ASAP. Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 7: Death

Omi's Game  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I really hope you like the last chapter though I think it might have confused some people. Also thank you Crissi for telling me the correct spelling for KREUZ. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Reminder: Omi is Hacker.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
  
"OOOWWW! STOP DOING THAT! IT HURTS!" complained Hacker. It was a Thursday morning. Hacker hadn't slept for another whole day since he came home from the weapon company at 6:00 in the early morning when Saxon was about to leave for work and saw Hacker injured badly on his arm.  
  
"Stop complaining. I'm trying to make it painless as possible." Said Saki. Saxon had taken Hacker to Saki's room since Saki use to be a doctor.  
  
"Aggrrrr."  
  
"Hush! Okay you're driving me crazy. You should be glad that you didn't die." Saki took out some herbs and smashed them with some other strange medicine plants in a bowl.  
  
"Heh! You always say that what this happens." Hacker is only wearing his black pants. He was sweating from head to toe since the pain on his left arm was killing him. His left shoulder down to his elbow was a burning garnet red color, which was worst than sunburn.  
  
"Well it's better to remind you that you're lucky." Saki then took a jar filled with a weird green fluffy stuff look like wasabi. He then opens the jar and mixed it with the other medicine he has in the bowl.  
  
"Agh. You're going to kill me with that." Hacker used his right hand to cover his mouth and nose from the smell. To Hacker, it smelled like death fish and garbage.  
  
"The smell might be bad but it won't kill you. You're lucky enough to use this stuff because it took me 5 years to make this you know." Saki then took a leaf and scoops some of the medicine on the leaf. He then put it on Hacker's arm.  
  
"Whatever." Hacker said emotionlessly. He flinches in pain when Saki put it on his arm.  
  
"Your arm is damage very badly. It'll at least take three weeks to heal. Everyday in the morning, and when you finish taking a shower, you'll have to put on this medicine. Luckily your arm still can move around. Just be more careful with your left arm when you're going out." Saki finished putting on the medicine and began bandaging his arm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Saki finished bandaging Hacker's arm and gave him back his shirt. Then for the rest of the day, Hacker went to sleep since he hasn't sleep much.  
  
At the flower shop, they were all bandaging their wounds. Youji called Manx and told her that they have fail. Aya was so angry with the mission that he had broken some of the pots in the shop. They were all in the kitchen eating their breakfast. After that Ken turn on the television to watch the news to see which soccer team won the game. Until suddenly.  
  
"Aya , Youji you got to see this quick." Yelled Ken. The two rush to the living room to see what's going on.  
  
"We have a breaking news today from Tokyo University. Last night they have found Ryo Hinotoshi dead. Kira Takahishi was transfer to a hospital, which the doctor had told us that she was in a coma and may never wake up. Also they found the murder's body dead. Police believe that the murder had hit Kira Takahishi first, kill Ryo Hinotoshi, and then kill himself. Police also found the purple gem was still safe and was transfer to the Kyoto museum which will be safely guarded. No one knows what are the connection with the murder and Ryo Hinotoshi. That has been the latest news. Now in weather . . ."  
  
Youji turned off the television. The three of them have blank looks on their faces not knowing what's was going on. Then all of a sudden they heard the shop's bell that rung from the door.  
  
"Manx don't tell me that we have a mission after what happen last night." Said Ken.  
  
"There won't be any mission tonight. I'm here to tell you that you didn't fail the mission."  
  
"How could that be possible? I mean Hacker said that Kira was dead." Said Youji.  
  
"I think he trick you on that one. Hacker tends to be tricky. He doesn't always kill the innocent. Sometime he'll just injure them or maybe even paralyze them. Anyway Ryo isn't dead. In fact I just found out that the real Ryo Hinotoshi is alive and is in England. That guy was actually Ryo's twin brother Kyo. Kyo Hinotoshi pretends to be his brother so he could steal the gem himself. Kyo was charge of murder and burglary. We were about to give you that mission until the Eliminators came into news." Said Manx.  
  
"So you're saying that we killed his twin instead of Ryo himself?" asked Aya. He was trying to get the facts straight. Manx nodded.  
  
"But you said it was Ryo Hinotoshi." Said Ken.  
  
"Well we just found out who he really is. The Eliminators thought that it was Ryo. Though the police don't even know it. You see Ryo has a burnt mark on his left ear. Kyo has a scar on the back of his neck. That's the only differences about them and they could even be mistaken. On the television we saw a scar on the back of his neck so it's positive that it's Kyo. Someone just found out early this morning. Anyway you won't be having a mission for a while. Well I got to go." Manx left the shop. Ken and Youji sigh in relief while Aya was just emotionless.  
  
"Well, now that we know that everything is alright I'll be going on my date." Said Youji and was about to leave.  
  
"You're not going anywhere today." Said Aya and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Yeah. You still need to take your shift. Don't think we'll go easy on you." Said Ken.  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
/Thanks a lot for this Omi. Curse you. / Youji thought grumpily.  
  
Thursday and Friday have gone by very quickly. Businesses in the flower shop were really slow. Not much people had come by to buy flowers. Lately only a few girls would come by and buy flowers. Youji couldn't stand it in the flower shop when there is almost nothing to do. He would have gone clubbing and check out the women but no he has to do his own shift. Ken didn't complain much but still he wanted to play soccer but Aya wouldn't let him. He even tried to play in the shop but he broken 5 pots. Aya didn't care much unless people would buy flowers.  
  
Hacker had spent his time working at the weapon company. People had been scared about what happen on the news and decided to buy weapons to protect themselves. So the company is making hundreds of money. Hacker notices that Salina was worried about him though he doesn't know why. He's still recovering from his last mission.  
  
Saturday came. It was 7:00 in the morning. Hacker was still sleeping until a gong woke him up.  
  
"GONG!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" said Hacker sleepily.  
  
"Wake up. Today you're supposed to take me out just like you promise." Said a cheerful Kameko. Her hair was tied in two braids and also a purple fishing hat. She is also wearing a white t-shirt with a bouquet of roses on it and blue shorts. Her sock went up to her knee and is wearing red shoes. Also wearing a blue backpack.  
  
"It's 7:00 am. Let me sleep for another hour more." He said.  
  
"No way. I want to spend every hour we have today. So hurry up and let's eat breakfast some where outside." Kameko said and Hacker got out of his bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
He took a cold shower and bandages his arm. He then notice the red on his hair fading off a bit so he spray the some more on his bangs and also comb his hair. He then changes into a white long sleeve shirt with a dark red shirt over it. Brown shorts that goes up to his knees and red sneakers. He let his white cross necklace show out and change his earring back to his white ring earring. He made sure he put his wallet in his pocket with money in it.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Hacker.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast. I know a place that my friends been and said it was good. Dad didn't let me go with them. So how about it?" smiled Kameko.  
  
"Your choice. Walk or ride?"  
  
"Walk of course. It'll be more fun that way."  
  
Hacker sighs. He doesn't know how this girl could have so much energy. Sure Hacker doesn't mind walking but there has been tired lately. They walk down to a small café that said Dream Café. They ordered two breakfasts special.  
  
"Mmm . . . it smells good here." Said Kameko. Then suddenly the waiter came with their breakfast. It was croissants with eggs and ham. Then there were dumplings and a peach. Kameko had order an orange juice while Hacker decided to drink a cola to wake himself up.  
  
"This taste good. What do you think Hack?"  
  
"It's alright. Nothing special about it." He took another bite of the croissant. After they finish eating they went out to shop.  
  
First they went to a clothes shop where Kameko tried all different kinds of clothes. Hacker didn't really care much about it but Kameko beg him to try on clothes too. So he did. They didn't buy any of the clothes because Kameko didn't really like it that much and Hacker doesn't really need it.  
  
Then they went to an arcade. Kameko played some games over there and had asked Hacker to play with her. They both did car racing, shooting basket, and playing video games against each other. Hacker manages to win a prize for Kameko. It was a small honey brown bear with a red bow on it. Kameko hugged it tightly and said that she'll treasure it.  
  
After some fun, Kameko wanted to buy some clips for her hair. So they went to a small shop called In Style. They looked at all different kinds of clips and necklaces. Which were made with sparkling fake diamonds. Hacker brought her a whole set of butterfly and flower clips. He put a purple flower clip on her so her bangs won't hurt her eyes that much.  
  
Then they went to shop called Jelly Gem. They looked at a whole bunch of key chains, dolls, backpacks, model cars, planes, and other items. Kameko liked the key chain with a Bombay cat holding a Freesia and said that it looks almost as if it was Hacker was a Bombay. Hacker brought the key chain, a blue ring made of sparkling beads, a good luck charm, and a bracelet that he made in the shop with her name on it for her. Though he wasn't happy about the key chain.  
  
After that they went to buffet pizza for lunch. They have eaten everyone of the kind pizza in the buffet. Kameko laughed when Hacker had tomato sauce on his nose. Kameko did most of the talking to Hacker and Hacker remains silent listening to Kameko.  
  
When they finish lunch, Kameko wanted to buy a small bag of breadcrumbs to give to the birds to eat at the park. They went to Bread Gourmet to buy a bag. Also Hacker brought a sponge cake as a treat. (It's a soft cake that tastes fluffy. ^_^)  
  
At the park Kameko was feeding the birds while Hacker was just watching her feed them. They were both sitting on the bench peacefully listening to the birds chirp happily and the wind blowing. Kameko throw the last bits of crumbs and threw the bag always. Then she took off her hat and put it in her bag with the rest of her stuff. She then looked at Hacker.  
  
"Hacker can I asked you a question?" asked Kameko.  
  
"What is it?" Hacker looked at her.  
  
"What happens when a person dies and how does it feels like?" Hacker looked at her blankly.  
  
"Why are you asking me this? You know you're still a kid and you still have a future a head of you."  
  
"I'm curious. I feel like if I don't know right now then I may never know. Grandpa and daddy never answer me when I asked them this. They said not to talk about it because it's not important and never to mention it. So I'm asking you this since they won't give me an answer." said Kameko and she stared down at the ground.  
  
"Curiosity kills the cat you know." Said Hacker.  
  
"I know but I want to know. I asked a lot of my friends that and they just ignored me. So could you please tell me?" Kameko looked at Hacker sadly. Hacker sighs and closed his eyes for a few moments then re-opens them.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell your grandfather and father about what I said before I'll get in trouble."  
  
"Okay. Pinky promise." Kameko stuck out her pinky in front of Hacker. Hacker just looked at her blankly again. He did the same thing and a there pinky crossed.  
  
"I feel like a 10 year old right now doing this." Said Hacker and Kameko giggled.  
  
"Okay I promise. Now tell me."  
  
"Alright. Sometime when people die they would die peaceful in their sleep or from a disease like cancer. Some causes pain like when you get stabbed or get shot."  
  
"So there is many ways of dying?" asked Kameko.  
  
"Yeah. Most of them are painful sometime. When you die you'll feel pain but after a while you won't feel anything. Painless. You'll feel weak easily and you feel as if everything was falling into darkness. You'll look blank and empty when you die."  
  
"Then what will happen when I die?"  
  
"You'll be free. Free like the birds. Flying freely. Filled with joy. You'll meet new friends and consider them as your family. Your family will be with you and you'll be joyful."  
  
"You mean I'll be happy?"  
  
"Not happy. Joyful. Happiness doesn't last forever while joy will be eternal. That's the differences."  
  
"Will there be any fights or even war?"  
  
"No. It'll be peaceful. No one will harm you. No one will interrupt it. There will always be peace. Only if you choose that path. Another path would be to be a ghost or spirit and be filled with anger. You'll have not joy in you instead there will only be anger. That is if you're afraid of death."  
  
"I'm not afraid of death. I just want be have the joy of my life instead of being angry." Hacker gave a warm smile to Kameko for the first time in a while.  
  
"Then you'll have joy instead of anger. Now you won't have to worry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm sure of it." Hacker then pats softly on her head. Then there was a long silent.  
  
"Hacker."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Thanks." Kameko gave a soft smile and Hacker just gave a small smile back to her.  
  
They got off of the bench and walk off. They were about to head to another small store until suddenly.  
  
"Hacker. Look a flower shop. Let go in and buy some flowers." Said Kameko. She was pointing at Kitty in the House.  
  
"Uh . . . How about not?" Said Hacker nervously. /Just great! When things were just okay, it just has gotten worst. /  
  
"Why?" asked Kameko curiously  
  
"Um . . . I don't know . . . there are other flower shops."  
  
"But I want to go to this one. Come on."  
  
"Gah!" Kameko dragged Hacker into the shop.  
  
"Hi! Welcome to Kitty in the House. May I help you?" smiled Ken. Then suddenly he, Youji and Aya saw Hacker.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Said Youji and Ken in boomed anger and Aya just narrowed his eyes ready to kill Hacker with the broom or something.(They don't have their weapons.) Hacker just smacked his forehead and Kameko just looked in confusion.  
  
"What do you want?" said Aya coldly.  
  
"Are they your friends?" asked Kameko. Aya glared at her, Youji snort, Ken just shook his head and Hacker sighs.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey maybe you should be their friend." Smiled Kameko. Hacker's eyes flickered and startled when he heard her said friends.  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Ken and Youji.  
  
"Come on Hack you seem so lonely every time. You should be their friends."  
  
"I have business."  
  
"We're not being friends with him." Said Aya.  
  
"What did Hack ever do to you. He's really nice."  
  
"Kid, are you going to buy something or not? If you are not then GET OUT!" yelled Aya.  
  
"My name is not Kid its Kameko and I'm here to buy flowers."  
  
"Um . . . Kameko we can't be friends with him because it's kind of hard to explain. Go and buy your flowers." Said Ken.  
  
"Yeah kid. We can't be friend with him got that." Said Youji.  
  
"Don't call me kid. It doesn't make sense at all. Hack is not bad. He's sweet, kind, gentle . . . he also help me when I'm in trouble and he even comfort me. He might be cold sometime but he never yells at me or do anything bad to me. He's the best friend I ever had" Kameko started to cry.  
  
Youji and Ken began to panic. Aya was just emotionless and Hacker just blink at what she said.  
  
"We're sorry, we're sorry , we're very sorry just please don't cry." Said Ken as he panic. He was about to wipe her tears.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said and kept on crying. Ken back always from her. "All I wanted was Hack to be your friend and you're so mean when I just asked nicely."  
  
Now Ken and Youji felt a bit guilty when they heard what she said. Then suddenly Hacker keel down and wipe the tears off of Kameko.  
  
"Don't cry. I don't need them to be my friends. If they don't want to be my friend, then they don't have to. It's their choices. Not mines or yours. You're a big girl now so please stop crying. If I don't have any friends I will always have you as a friend." Hacker smiled softly at Kameko. Kameko stopped crying and looked at Hacker. The other three were shocked that Hacker was being kind to her.  
  
"Really?" He nodded. Kameko hugged him and cried. Hacker startles a bit when she did that.  
  
"Now are we going to buy flowers or are you going to keep crying." Said Hacker.  
  
"Okay." Kameko smiled. Then she turned to the other three. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being rude."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't do that again." Said Youji. Kameko giggled.  
  
"What kind of flowers do you want?" asked Ken. Kameko thought about it for a moment and suddenly.  
  
"Freesia!" she said. Everyone just stare at her.  
  
"Why do you want freesia?" asked Hacker nervously.  
  
"Because I wanted to remember you like a freesia." Kameko smiled cheerfully. Hacker put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. Youji snicker and Ken just smiled. Ken then went to get a bouquet of freesia.  
  
/It just had to be freesia. / thought Hacker.  
  
Ken then came back and gave it to Kameko. Kameko was over joy and left the shop. She waited by the window. Hacker pays them.  
  
"Keep the change. After all business is slow for you now days." He said coldly and left the shop.  
  
"Hacker doesn't seem as bad as he is. Maybe he's still on our side." Said Ken.  
  
"He betrayed us." Said Aya.  
  
"I don't know about that. Besides he was being nice to that kid. He's still got that Omi's touch." Said Youji.  
  
"Could be an act."  
  
"Aya. He isn'-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE HE'S STILL OUR ENEMY!" yelled Aya and both of them shut there mouth. /I'll kill him no matter what./  
  
Hacker and Kameko continue their day. Kameko wanted Hacker to buy a vase so he did. He brought a vase that has pictures of cats playing with the flowers and butterflies. After that they ate dinner at a sushi bar. Then they walk home.  
  
Kameko was tired so Hacker let her have a piggyback ride. Kameko rested onto Hacker's shoulder. He continue walking and Kameko saw the sunset.  
  
"Look isn't it pretty." She said pointing out to the sunset.  
  
"Yeah. It sure is."  
  
"Hacker. I had a great time today. Thank you." She then drifted into sleep.  
  
Hacker walked all the way home with her on his back. Saxon and Saki weren't home yet. He went to Kameko's room to put her to bed. He took off her backpack and shoes then he opens her backpack and took out the teddy bear. He put the teddy bear next to Kameko and tugs her to bed. He took the freesia and the vase out to the kitchen. He washes the vase and put water in it. Then put the flowers in. He then went to his room.  
  
/One day, when this is over, I will be their friend again. I won't die yet. /  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
Well how do you like this chapter. It's kind of weird when they see each other again. Might be confusing. They needed a break from all the action. Omi still has a soft side. Isn't that sweet of him to buy stuff for Kameko. Anyway the next chapter will be here soon. Please Review. 


	8. Chapter 8: Past

Omi's Game  
  
Hello! Hope you guys liked chapter 7. Sorry if I was confusing everyone. Thanks for the reviews. ^_^ Also my grammar is not so good. I'm still working on it though. Wasn't Omi sweet on the last chapter? Of course he was. ^^ Anyway chapter 8 is up.  
  
Reminder: Omi is Hacker.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~'Talking in whoever's Flashback'~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 8  
  
A week has past. There wasn't any mission for both Hacker and Weiss Kreuz. Business at the flower shop was still the same. There weren't many costumers coming into the shop. The weapon company has been working 24-7. They're making a lot of cash for the company. Hacker had use most of it for Aya-Chan's bills so Aya-Kun doesn't need to pay it for a year or so and also sending white roses everyday with different messages.  
  
It was a Wednesday at the weapon company. Highest has called Hacker, Salina, and Steel for the next mission.  
  
"Salina you're going on this mission alone. It's the circus that's coming on Friday. I want you to steal the ruby necklace from Ruby White. I don't care how you're going to do it. If you have to kill her and some other people to get it then do so ,okay? Good. Dismiss." Said Highest and left the room.  
  
"Well good luck on Friday. It's too bad that you have to go alone on this one. You'll be kill before you could even get the ruby." Said Steel laughing evilly and left.  
  
"Be careful." Said Hacker and was about to leave the room.  
  
"Hacker wait!" said Salina.  
  
Hacker stopped.  
  
"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"How about lunch tomorrow my treat? Just you and me." Hacker thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! Meet me outside of my apartment tomorrow at 10:30. I need to talk to you about something." She then gave Hacker a quick peck on his cheek and left.  
  
Hacker had a puzzled look when she did that and plus he was blushing. He shook his head and went back to work. He'll deal with Salina tomorrow.  
  
At the flower shop, Ken is watering the plant, Aya is doing some flower arrangement and Youji is just standing there being bored. Suddenly Manx came into the shop. Everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Mission." She said. They all took off their apron and went to the mission room.  
  
"Okay. Your mission is to make sure Salina doesn't take Ruby White's ruby necklace. It's at the circus on Friday night." She gave them each a folder of information.  
  
"That's it?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yes that's all." Said Manx.  
  
"What about Hacker?" asked Aya.  
  
"He was not given to go on this mission. Salina is going on this mission alone. That's all the information we have. Hopefully you'll think of something to deal with her." She said and left the shop. Now they have to plan things out for Friday.  
  
Hacker went back to the temple at around 6:00 just in time for dinner. It's been a while since he ate with them.  
  
"Hacker you're home." Kameko came running towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Come and join us for dinner." Said Saki. Hacker sat down along with Kameko.  
  
"Anyway it's a good thing you're here today for dinner." Said Saxon.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well a friend of mine gave me 3 tickets to the circus for Friday. He was busy that they and gave them to me. Kameko and I are going but father-in- law is busy that day too. So how about you'll come along with us?" said Saxon.  
  
Hacker just paused for a moment. / This is very bad. Salina is going there for a mission and I'm going there to have fun? Oh great. I'm so in trouble when the Weiss Kreuz finds out I'm there. They are so killing me./  
  
"Please!!! It'll be fun. We get to eat cotton candy, play games and watch the show they have over there. So could you please!!! It won't be fun without you. So please!!!" Kameko begged Hacker  
  
"Come on Hacker. You wouldn't hurt a little girl would you?" tensed Saxon. Hacker glared at him.  
  
"PLEASE!!!" Kameko was now giving him the puppy eyes. Hacker sighs in defeat.  
  
"Alright." Said Hacker.  
  
"Yea!" Kameko hugged Hacker again and gave him a quick peck. After that she started to eat happily. Saki chuckled and Saxon was snickering. Hacker was blushing and at the same time, he was glaring at both Saki and Saxon. That night was a night to remember.  
  
The next day, Hacker is riding his black motorcycle he brought a week ago. He was wear a black sleeveless shirt with a picture of a white tiger that's about to hunt down his prey. He was wearing a black pant with a belt that has a face of a tiger. He was also wearing black boots and has two belts on his left thigh. He has a black band on his left arm and is wearing black fingerless gloves that go up to his wrist with three golden bracelets on his right wrist. He has a spike chocker on his neck and his white cross necklace was dangling out. Of course he was wearing his helmet if not the police would give him a ticket.  
  
He kept on speeding down the road until he reached a light blue apart that was about 3 stories high. Waiting for him was Salina all dressed up. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap with a jean coat. A black mini shirt with flowers on it, black boots that goes up to her knees, and multiple bracelets on both of her wrist. She was wearing a dangling diamond earring, a rope necklace that has a pendant of a four-leaf clover and has a pair of sunglasses on and of course her purse.  
  
"You made it just in time." She said and climbs on to the motorcycle.  
  
"I guess so." Shrugged Hacker and gave her a helmet.  
  
"Anyway how about we go to Bale Sandwich? I heard it's really good. Plus it's a bit healthier."  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want." Then they ride off down the road to Bale Sandwich. I took Hacker 5 minute to get there. Hacker then parked his motorcycle on the street and went into to the shop. They went to the counter to order their sandwich.  
  
"Welcome to Bale Sandwich, may I take your order?" said the waiter.  
  
"Hack how about a combination?" asked Salina.  
  
"Whatever. I don't care what you order for me." he said emotionlessly.  
  
"Okay. Two combinations, 4 spring rolls, 4-banana lumpia, one rainbow Jell- O, one mango Jell-O, and two water bottle."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Take out or here?"  
  
"Take out."  
  
"Yes that'll be all."  
  
"Your total is $10.50." (I'm making it up. I don't know the real price is.) She pays the waiter the exact same amount.  
  
"Wait here." So Hacker and Salina sat at an empty table waiting for their sandwich and their other stuffs.  
  
"Hey babe! Are you here all alone?" asked a buffed guy. He was looking at Salina.  
  
"Back off!" barked Salina.  
  
"Oh . . . a spicy one. How about you come with me instead of that blonde one with you?" he said evilly and was about to his arm around her.  
  
"Leave her alone." Glared Hacker.  
  
"Why should I blonde? You're nothing but a weakling. You don't deserve a babe like her and plus you're just a kid." He mocked. Suddenly Hacker grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Luckily there was no customers in the shop expect the three of them.  
  
"Call me a kid and I'll rip off your throat. You dare touch her, you'll die before you'll get your hands on her." Hacker said coldly.  
  
"Feh! You think you're tough. I'm tougher than you are kid. You don't even have the strength to defeat me." He said and Hacker griped his collar tighter.  
  
"Just because you have the strength doesn't mean you have the brains. I can slice you into dice meats if you don't get out off here NOW!" Hacker then punches him in the stomach and on his face. The guy ran away as fast as he can and was terrified.  
  
"Your orders!" Hacker took their lunch and went out of the shop along with Salina.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Salina worryingly.  
  
"I'm fine. As long as you're okay."  
  
"Thank you so much." Salina then hugged Hacker and he startled a bit. After a hug they went to his motorcycle.  
  
"Okay where are we going to eat are lunch?" asked Hacker and handed Salina a helmet.  
  
"Well let's go to the park down the road." She said as she put on her helmet.  
  
"Okay." He put on his helmet and asked Salina to hold on to their lunch. Then they went speeding down the road. Ten minutes later they were at a park. There was a lake in the middle of the park with at least ten to twenty trees surrounding it. With flowers so fresh and grass so green. Hacker parked his motorcycle down the street.  
  
They then went into the park and sat down near the lake and near a shady tree. They ate their lunch quietly listening to the water moving, the wind blowing, the leaves rattling, and the birds chirping. There was a long silent between the two of them and they were the only ones there.  
  
"So what do you think of the sandwich?" Salina began asking.  
  
"Okay I guess." Hacker had just finished his sandwich and is lying down of the green grass letting the wind blow on him.  
  
"Yeah same here." There was another long silent. Hacker then turned his head towards her.  
  
"I have something to ask for a long time." She looked at him.  
  
"What?" Hacker sat up with one knee up and put his hands around it.  
  
"Why is it you're always worried about me? I mean 5 years ago you would have a worry face and would always have your eyes on me. Even now you have your eyes on me." asked Hacker.  
  
"Well you see you're the youngest so I thought I should look after you." She said nervously.  
  
"I don't think that's your answer. I think there is something else you're hiding. There is something you wanted to tell me is there?" he said coolly. Salina sighs. She knows that Hacker isn't a fool to accept that kind of answer.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I couldn't. I thought this might be the right time but I'm still not sure. Ever since Weiss Kreuz came killing our members. I start think 'Okay I have to tell him I have to tell him'." She said  
  
"So what is it? You might die tomorrow night if you don't tell me. Sooner or later you're going to have to say it."  
  
"Whenever I look at you, I'm always worried that you might get hurt or you might die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I look at you I thought of you as my younger brother. He looks almost like you. Expect his hair was chocolate brown. I always loved him no matter what and I could never hate him. His name was . . . Mamoru." Hacker startled at that name.  
  
"Mamoru?" Salina nodded.  
  
"Mamoru Takahara. My real name is Hikari Takahara."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I'm telling you this because I cared and I you have been suspecting me for a while thinking that I might kill you any second. You're almost like my little brother but in my heart I know he's dead." Salina eyes became watery and a single tear dropped. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yeah. Back then . . ."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Big sister let go to the park and play on the new playground." Said a 5-year-old boy that looks a lot like Omi expect with the chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Sure why not Mamoru?" smiled a younger version of Salina who's 12 years old. They were walking down the road hand in hand.  
  
~ 'It was a peaceful back then. Mamoru and I would always play each other everyday. I was a joyful moment. Our parents will scold us for being late but we didn't care cause we have each other.'~  
  
"I want to go on the swing first." Said Mamoru. He went on the swing and started swing. "Hikari push me."  
  
Hikari giggled and began pushing Mamoru.  
  
"Higher."  
  
~ 'No matter where we were we always be together.'~  
  
Now Hikari and Mamoru are in the sandbox making a sand castle.  
  
"Hikari. We'll always be together forever right?"  
  
"Of course we will."  
  
"And you'll never hurt anyone right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." They both did a pinky promise and smile at each other.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"That was a promise I made to myself and to my brother but I broke that promise."  
  
"You promise to be together forever and to not to hurt anyone. Then how did you end up in the Eliminators?" asked Hacker curiously. Salina sighs sadly.  
  
"It was . . .  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Happy Birthday Hikari!!" said Mamoru. He was now seven.  
  
"Now when did you remember my birthday?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Mom told me yesterday." Smiled Mamoru. Hikari ruffled his hair.  
  
~ 'It was on my 14th birthday. Mamoru was only seven then and we were still together.'~  
  
"I got you a present." Mamoru hand her a small box wrapped in red wrapper. She torn it open and open the box. In it was a rope necklace with a four-leaf clover pendant.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" She hugged her younger brother. "Since you've been so sweet how about we go to the ice shop and buy some ice cream? Your choice."  
  
"Okay!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Mom! Dad! We're be going out." Shout Hikari.  
  
"Be home by 6." Shouted her mother.  
  
"Okay! Bye!"  
  
~ 'He gave me the necklace for good luck and hope for lot's of luck in the years to come. When we arrived home things didn't appear what it suppose to be.'~  
  
"Mom. Dad. We're home." Hikari and Mamoru step into the apartment. "That's strange. Mom told us to be home by 6 and they're not home."  
  
Hikari and Mamoru stepped into their parents' room to see if they were home. All of a sudden, they saw two dead bodies. Both were their parents and a pond of blood. Mamoru started to scream and hold his sister tightly. Hikari startle in shocked and in fear.  
  
"I'm going to call the police." She said. She tried calling but unfortunately her phone wasn't working. "Darn it! Mamoru stay here and don't move."  
  
Suddenly she heard a gunshot. She turned around and saw Mamoru's eyes widen and blood coming out of his chest. Behind there was a person in the shadow with his gun out pointing at Mamoru's back.  
  
"MAMORU!" Hikari ran to Mamoru who collapse onto the ground. "Please don't die, please don't die."  
  
"Big sister. We'll . . .always . . .be . . . together." Mamoru said his last words and then was gone forever.  
  
"MAMORU!" screamed Hikari. She hugged him closely and began crying.  
  
"Heh! He's dead already." Said a cold voice.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" she screamed at him. The next thing she saw four men staring at her. One was pointing a gun at her and the others were just looking at her. "You killed my family and my brother . . .then why don't you go and just kill me."  
  
One of the men slapped her on the face and told the guy with the gun to put it always.  
  
"We won't kill you that easily especially to a girl like you. You'll work for me Highest. Understand!" he said harshly.  
  
"Over my dead body." She said harshly. He slapped her again.  
  
"Hopefully you won't say that again. You'll work for me no matter what. Crasher, Tag carry her back to the headquarters now!"  
  
"Yes sir!" they both said and carried her. She was struggling to get loose but they were too strong.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"I tried everything to kill myself but I always fail. They force me to kill innocent people and do whatever they commanded. I had no choice but to listen and obey. Then I remember the necklace that Mamoru gave me for my birthday. On the back of it, it said 'You are always yourself in my heart no matter how you change'. That made me realize that I was not Salina. That I was Hikari and I'll always be Hikari." She sighs.  
  
Hacker looked at her with concerns and pat on her shoulder.  
  
"When I saw you 3 years later after my brother's death, I thought I saw my brother again."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Our mission is complete." Said Salina.  
  
"Great! Maybe we'll have a break." Said Crasher. Suddenly they heard a moaning sound. They all froze.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Steel. They all listen and walked to who was moaning. When they saw it was Steel point his sword at him. Salina startle at how the boy looked like.  
  
"Well, well, well it's just a kid." Said Tag.  
  
"Let's dice him." Said Crasher who was about to take out his knife.  
  
"Wait! We'll let Highest make the decision." Said Salina.  
  
"Why should we?" said Tag.  
  
"He only told us to kill the people in there not right here. You don't want him to kill us do you?"  
  
"I agree let's take him back to Highest. Tag, Crasher carry him back." Ordered Steel. They took him into the car and head to there headquarter.  
  
"Why did you bring a kid back?" yelled Highest. The boy shivered in fear.  
  
"Sir. He's just lost and doesn't know his way back home." Said Salina. The boy was still shivering and was shaking. Highest put his grabbed his chin and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"My . . .name? I don't . . .know." He said shakily.  
  
"DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" yelled Highest. Tears came out the boy's eyes.  
  
"Highest. Please calm down he's just a kid. He's afraid right now." Said a woman with purple hair tied into a ponytail. She has blue eyes and has a pale peach skin.  
  
"The you handle him Kathy."  
  
Kathy gently talked to the boy and started to comfort him. The boy tried to stopped crying and smiles a bit.  
  
"Sir he doesn't remember his name. He must have hit his head." Said Kathy.  
  
"Useless brat. Just kill him already!"  
  
"Wait. He's just a kid and he doesn't know who he is. How come you can't use him? I mean you can trained him and everything but killing him would be the last thing we need to do to him." Said Salina hoping Highest wouldn't kill him.  
  
"I agree. He doesn't seem much harm. Why not train him?" said Kathy.  
  
"Find! From now on you guys will be training him. Understand. His name will be Hacker!"  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"You've could have died that day. Since then I would watch out for you and hope that one day you could just leave this past behind. Every time I would see you disappear and reappearing every time. Then when Kathy's death came you left and I was hoping you would never return but you came back. Now I'm more worried." Salina finished what she had to say and drank her from her water bottle. Hacker lied on to the grass again looking at the clouds.  
  
"You're right. I did hope to leave my past, but if I don't face my past then there will be no future for anyone later. I know how you feel, but I'm not a kid anymore. I'll be fine as long as I can remember what I'm here for." Said Hacker.  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"It's getting late. I'll take you back home. After all you still have a mission tomorrow." Hacker began to stand up and helped Salina up. Suddenly Salina hugged Hacker tight and he startled a bit. "What is it Salina?"  
  
"Thank you for listening to me Hacker. You'll always be like my younger brother." She hugged him tighter and began to cry. Hacker sighs and patted her back to comfort her. After ten minutes later, he took her back home and went back to the temple thinking about the things she said to him.  
  
The next day seems like every normal day to Hacker. Get up, go to work and go home early to go to the circus with Kameko. Salina has to get ready for the mission and the Weiss Kreuz is also getting ready for their mission.  
  
At the circus it was filled with thousands of people. Luckily Hacker, Saxon, Kameko gets the fourth row of seats in the middle. The Weiss Kreuz were also seat but in different directions. Youji is sitting on the very top row on the left, Ken in the middle row in the middle, and Aya in the sixth row on the right. Salina was behind the curtain waiting for Ruby White to come out. They watched shows after shows until Ruby White shows up.  
  
"AND NOW PRESENTING RUBY WHITE!" said the announcer. Ruby White was wearing her ruby necklace. She has long white hair tied into a ponytail with crystal blue eyes and has pale peach skin. She was wearing long black pants, boots, a part of a tux and white gloves. She also has a whip in her hand.  
  
When she was about to say something until suddenly something explodes. Everyone began panicking and races out to the exit expect for the security guards, Weiss Kreuz, Salina and Hacker.  
  
"Saxon take Kameko home." Yelled Hacker.  
  
"But Hack . . ."  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Hacker I'm not leaving unless you're leaving." Said Kameko. Hacker then knocked her unconscious.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Saxon. Hacker grabbed him by the collar and look at him into the eyes with a harsh look.  
  
"Take Kameko home and put her to bed. If I don't come home by 2 in the morning then I'm dead." Hacker let go of his collar and disappear somewhere in the crowd and Saxon moved into the panicking crowd. When everyone disappeared, there were only the security guards protecting Ruby. Suddenly someone throw a sleep gas onto them and they all went peaceful to sleep.  
  
Salina was wearing black all over from neck to toe and is wearing a vampire cape and has a whip to protect herself. She was also wearing her four-leaf clover necklace. She then grabbed the ruby of Ruby Whites neck.  
  
"Hmph. This is too easy." She said suddenly there was a long blade near her neck. She turned around and looked at the three guys. "Who are you and what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Weiss Kreuz." Said Aya and was about to slash Salina but she dodge it and backed up a bit.  
  
"So you're the group who's been killing our members. I don't think you pretty boys would want to hurt me." she said sweetly.  
  
"You wish women." Said Ken angrily.  
  
"Aww! Too bad because now I have to kill Ruby White with me if you try to kill me." she picked up Ruby White and took out a small knife and put it near her neck.  
  
"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" a boy about 18 years old came running out of the curtains. He had a ruby shade hair and blue eyes. His skin color looks a bit darker than Ruby.  
  
"Who do you think you are kid?" she said harshly.  
  
"Leave my sister alone. Don't kill her." He yelled.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"I promise her that we'll be together forever."  
  
Salina smiled evilly.  
  
"It too bad. You shouldn't keep promises that you shouldn't." she suddenly was about to stab Ruby but Youji's wires cut Salina's cheek and cut the wire instead. Then she was about to stab her again but then a ninja knife slashed it near her wrist and landed a few feet away from her. She then let go of Ruby and her knife and holds her wrist in pain. The younger brother took his sister and carried her away as fast as he can.  
  
"Salina you have to stop this." Yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Salina. Suddenly Hacker came out of the curtains and walked towards Salina. "Hacker . . .what do you think you're doing trying to stop me."  
  
"Hacker?" The Weiss Kreuz was now confused. Was he helping them?  
  
"Salina listen . . ." She got up and was hitting him on his chest.  
  
"You ruined the plan . . ."  
  
"Salina . . ."  
  
"I've would have killed her if it weren't for you . . ."  
  
"SALINA . . ."  
  
"The mission would have been a succeeds if it weren't for . . ."  
  
"HIKARI LISTEN TO ME NOW!" yelled Hacker and holds her shoulders tightly. Salina then startled when she heard that name. "WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE THAT YOU MADE TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER? ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK HIS PROMISE ALL BECAUSE OF THIS MISSION?! ANSWER ME NOW!"  
  
Everyone was in shocked when they heard him yelled very angrily and very loud that it almost broke their eardrums. Hacker was now trying to catch his breath and was huffing and buffing. A single tear dropped from Salina.  
  
"Mamoru . . ." she said softy. Suddenly Aya had sneaked behind Hacker and was about to slash him. "HACKER LOOK OUT."  
  
Instead of Hacker getting slashed, Salina got slash because she spun Hacker around.  
  
"You were right. I am breaking a promise to my younger brother. I didn't know when to stop until now." She said and began sobbing.  
  
"You didn't do anything." Said Hacker. Suddenly Salina took the ninja knife and handed to Hacker. He startled.  
  
"Hacker . . . I want you to keep my necklace. Promise me that you'll won't get killed by Highest okay?"  
  
Hacker nod and Salina handed her necklace to him.  
  
"Remember that you are you. You're not Hacker. You are you." She smiled at him and handed him the ninja knife. "Please just kill me now!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please. I broke my promise and killed so many people and injured a lot of them. So please. I deserve to die. DO IT NOW!" Salina yelled at him.  
  
Hacker's hand was shaking badly. He didn't know what to do. After what Salina had done for him, he just couldn't do it. Suddenly he calm down taking deep breathes. Quickly he stabbed her in the stomach and took the knife out and stepped back in one fast motion. She then collapses onto the ground.  
  
"Thank you." Salina said softly and died leaving a pond of blood. Her body began to rot all because of the poison blood on her body.  
  
Hacker dropped the knife and startle. His eyes were wide open and his hand was shaking. Weiss Kreuz looked at him and saw what he had done. Hacker scream and ran out of the circus and into the rainy weather trying to forget what he did. The Weiss Kreuz left shortly.  
  
There was an unexpected guest hiding behind the curtain that no one knew. He had seen everything with his own eyes.  
  
"Hacker you traitor. Curse you. You were a traitor all along. I'll kill you and Weiss Kreuz." Said Steel.  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
How do you like this chapter? This was the longest I've ever typed. Hope you liked it. Hacker only needs to kill Steel and Highest. Then he'll complete his mission. Hopefully I'll finish this soon because school will be starting soon for me. I'll update the next chapter soon. (Aug. 1 I have to go back to school) Please Review. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

Omi's Game  
  
Hey everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you for those of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. *Jumping up and down* I hope you liked chapter 8. ^_^ Here is chapter 9. Enjoy. ^^  
  
Reminder: Omi is Hacker.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption)  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
~'Talking in whoever's Flashback'~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Hacker ran all the way back to the temple that night. When he arrived at the temple he ran straight to his room and collapse onto his bed. He was all shaken up of the image he had seen. His eyes were widened and he was breathing rapidly. It reminded him about the past.  
  
Back at the flower shop, the Weiss Kreuz was as confuse as ever. They weren't sure is Hacker betrayed them or was he still their friend. So many question yet so little answer.  
  
"Hacker needs to make up his mind." Said Youji.  
  
"I know he's driving me crazy as ever." Said Ken.  
  
"I still think he did that only to gain trusted of us. He's still our enemy." Said Aya calmly.  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Aya, I don't understand. Why do you hate Omi so much and yet we don't know who's sides he's on?" asked Ken.  
  
"He's our enemy." He said plainly.  
  
"Yeah but he isn't making any senses. I mean wouldn't he have kill us already if he's our enemy?" said Ken.  
  
"Kenken has a point over there. It seems like every time we're there he only wound us lightly and never seems to be killing us." Said Youji thinking the entire mission they encounter with Hacker.  
  
"It could be that he's waiting for us to encounter Highest then he'll kill us." Aya said.  
  
"Perhaps, but why go through all those trouble?"  
  
"Yeah . . . why?"  
  
It was a Saturday. Kameko had got up early to watch morning cartoons, Saxon is at work, Saki is mediating and Hacker . . .isn't feeling very well.  
  
"Achoo." Sniffed Hacker. He was in the kitchen eating his breakfast and he had caught a cold from the rainy weather yesterday.  
  
"Hacker are you okay?" asked Kameko. She handed him a tissue.  
  
"I'm fine. Achoo."   
  
"Hacker why don't you go to the doctor?" said Kameko.  
  
"No it's okay. Achoo."   
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Kameko shrugged and went back to the living room.   
  
Hacker finished his breakfast and washed the dishes. He also drank a lot of water since it helps sometime. When he finished, he went to his room with a glass of water. He then went through his bag and found his cold medicines. Saki gave it to him in the morning before he went to meditate. He took two pills out and put it in his mouth. He then drank the glass of water and swallows it. Then the phone rang. He was about to go and pick it up but Kameko did.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Tachiwari resident." Said Kameko. "Oh. Okay. Hacker it's for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hello Hacker speaking."  
  
"Hacker, it's Highest, I want you to report to headquarter right now." Said Highest harshly.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He then hang up the phone and went in his room for his jacket and his keys. Then he went to get his motorcycle and speeded down the road. In about a few minutes he arrived to the headquarter and went inside the mission room. There he saw Steel standing against the wall, waiting emotionlessly and Highest just sitting there.  
  
"Ah good. You made it just in time Hacker. Now down to business. Salina didn't return back and on the news today they said that someone killed her which means she failed the mission." Said Highest. "My guess is Weiss Kreuz who has done this."  
  
"I disagree." Said Steel. Hacker and Highest looked at him.  
  
"Oh and why would you say that?" asked Highest.  
  
"Hacker is the one who killed Salina." Steel said calmly. Hacker was in shocked but still keep his cool.  
  
/ How did he. . .he find out? / thought Hacker.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HACKER WOULDN'T DO THAT!" yelled Highest.  
  
"He did kill Salina. I saw him do it with my very own eyes last night. He was using us all this time. He also must have killed Tag and Crasher too. He might be after you too." Said Steel.  
  
"I wouldn't kill Tag, Crasher, and Salina. After all they're like a family to me. If you think I did it then where's your evidences?" smirked Hacker.  
  
"Evidences? I saw you killed her. So you must have killed the others too." Glared Steel.  
  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS."  
  
"But-"  
  
"SILENCE! I believe that Hacker never killed any of our members after all he had done for us, he'll never killed any of our members." Said Highest harshly. "Steel you might have been here the longest but Hacker has a point. If he did kill the other members then where's the evidence. End of discussion. You guys are dismissed."   
  
Steel angrily marched out of the room and Hacker left silently. By the time they were outside, Steel grabbed Hacker's shirt and slam him into the wall.  
  
"I know that you'd killed Salina. I saw everything." Said Steel coldly. Hacker just smiled at him.  
  
"So what are you going to do to me if you saw me killed her. Hand me over to the police?" mocked Hacker.  
  
"I'll make it a painful death for you and Weiss Kreuz." Steel glared at him and let go of his shirt. Steel then walked always slowly until he disappeared.  
  
"Maybe, but who does Highest trust the most? Me or you?" Hacker smiled and left.  
  
For the next 5 days there has been no mission. Hacker has been spending most of his time working and talking to Kameko. The Weiss Kreuz were busy with the shop and was trying to figure out which side was Omi on since he isn't giving a straight answer. Steel however was still trying to tell Highest that Hacker was the one who killed Salina but Highest told him to be quiet.  
  
On Friday things were getting worst for Steel since he has been telling Highest about Hacker betraying them. It was an 8:30 in the morning. Steel and Hacker were waiting for Highest to appear. Steel gave Hacker an unpleasant look and Hacker just smile innocently at him. Suddenly Highest appeared.  
  
"Today I call you guys here is because of what happen last week. I know we discuss this before but the problem hasn't been solve since Steel has been fusing over it." Highest glared at Steel.  
  
"I wasn't fusing over it. I saw Hacker killed Salina." Yelled Steel.  
  
"Oh and what were you doing at the circus anyway? You know the rules. You aren't allow to be at the location of someone's mission." Said Highest.  
  
"I was just watching out for Salina. It's bad enough that nearly the whole team is dead."   
  
"I don't care if Salina make it back alive. As long as the Eliminators are still at it, I don't care who dies and who lives. They should know that they would die anyway. Tag, Crasher, Salina, and many others of the team are nothing but useless scraps." Shouted Highest. Steel glared at him angrily while Hacker kept his anger in control instead he clench his fist behind his back.  
  
/ So you're telling me that everyone in the Eliminators are nothing but useless scraps. Including me! I'll kill for that later. / Hacker thought angrily.   
  
"Is that all I am too. USELESS SCRAPS. After all I've done for you. I've been here for 10 years. TEN YEARS! Working for you, serving you and you didn't trust me. Instead you think of me as a toy." Steel said angrily.  
  
"That's right you're a toy. I reason I've never trusted you were because of your anger. You always work for me and serve me in everyway but you weren't someone I could trusted easily."   
  
"So you trusted Hacker. Why him? After all the kills I did for you."  
  
"You killed many people which I'm thankful but it make us look bad to later find out the multiple kills you've done. We would have been found out if it weren't for Hacker. He has the brains so that's why trusted him."  
  
/ Oh so you you're using me as the brain toy to do everything for you. /  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?! I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU AND THIS IS ALL I GET!" Steel slams his hand onto Highest's table.   
  
"I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU'VE DONE. YOU'RE AS USELESS AND BRAINLESS LIKE THE OTHERS!" yelled Highest.  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BRAINLESS!!" yelled Steel. Suddenly Highest slapped him hard.  
  
/ Actually I quite agree with Steel on this one. / Hacker thought to himself.  
  
"You dare say that to me. YOU'RE FIRED AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"FIRE ME! Why? After all these years."   
  
"YOU'RE FIRED AND THAT'S THAT. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW I'LL CALL FOR SECURITY."   
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL THIS IS CLEAR!"  
  
"SECURITY! TAKE HIM OUT AND DON'T LET HIM COME HERE EVER AGAIN."  
  
"Yes sir!" said the security. He knocked Steel unconscious and drag him out of the mission room. He then threw Steel out somewhere. Highest was now trying to calm down while Hacker was making sure he wasn't deaf after all those yelling.  
  
"Hacker I have a mission for you that I didn't plan." Said Highest.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your mission is to kill Steel." Hacker blinked when he heard that.  
  
"Kill Steel?"  
  
"That's right. I was going to give him a chance that you didn't kill any of the members of the Eliminators but unfortunately he wouldn't agree to it. He already knows too much of the Eliminators so I want you to kill him. I don't care when or where I want him to be on the news and newspaper that he's dead. Okay! Good. You are dismissed!" Highest then left the mission room leaving Hacker in the room alone.  
  
/ Thanks for making my job easier for me Highest. You'll regret trusting me. / Hacker smiled evilly to himself and went back to the temple.  
  
When he arrived back to the temple he told Saki what happen. Lately he hasn't been telling him some parts of the mission. He told him that he has to kill Steel because of what happen that night at the circus.  
  
"So Steel found out that you're betraying them and Highest now wanted you to kill him yourself." Saki repeated what Hacker had said.  
  
"Yes. Highest has very low trust in Steel. His trusted for me is really high. Even if Steel did knew I'm still Highest's little pet." Hacker smiled evilly.  
  
"Why would he trust you easily?"  
  
"He trusted me because one time I saved his life so in return he gave most of his trust to me. So no matter what I did wrong Highest will always believe that I didn't do it."   
  
"Even if Highest trust you now, you know he's going to find out anyway."  
  
"I know. Once Steel is killed I'll kill Highest on the next mission. He will be going on the next mission. I know it."  
  
"I know you want to kill Highest but he's too strong for you. No one could ever kill Highest by themselves."  
  
"Doesn't matter. As long as my friends are safe from him then I'll die happily."   
  
"Alright if that's how you feel." Sighs Saki. Hacker then left his room and went online.  
  
"Now all I have to do is find Steel."  
  
For the next two days, Hacker hadn't found any signs of Steel. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find him. On a sunny Sunday an expected mail came.  
  
"Hacker you have mail." Said Kameko. She hand him a clean white envelope with only his name and the address. Hacker went into his room and opened it.  
  
When he open the letter. He saw the writing was written in blood and it said:  
  
Hacker!  
  
You'll pay for what you have done to me. I challenge you to fight to the death at midnight tonight.  
  
-Steel  
  
P.S. Come alone.  
  
Hacker then found a map in the envelope for the directions on where they were going to fight. The location is at a park. It was a park that many rumors had said it was haunted at night. Hacker decided to go and accept the challenge. Luckily the blood wasn't Steel's. It was one of his victim's. Hacker sighs. Burn the letter not letting anyone know about it.  
  
/ Looks like another mission night for me today. /  
  
For the whole day he was wondering how he was going to defeat Steel. Even though Steel might have drunk the poison, he still needs another way if it doesn't go to affect. He remember that night that Steel was the only one who drank very little of the wine. He kept wondering and wondering.   
  
At about 8 o'clock, he decided to keep it simple. Just kill him. He'll think of other ways to defeat him when he's fighting him. Besides it was wasting his time thinking about it. So he read to Kameko since it was her bedtime and tugs her to bed. He went into his room to sharpen his swords and his knife. Then he added a bit more poison on his darts.  
  
At about 11, he changed into his mission clothes, which he had, worn back when he was in Weiss Kreuz. He decided to spill out the secret to Steel and then kill him. He knows all of Steel's moves so there is no troubling him even if he did get injured. He had another belt on for his two swords and put his knife underneath his sleeve. He put a few more extra darts in his jacket. After he gotten dressed and gotten all his weapons, he looked at the map once more, and then he burned it.  
  
He walked to the park emotionlessly and quietly. When he goes there he saw Steel standing there leaning against an old tree with his sword in hand. He glared at Hacker as he watched him walked closer to him. Hacker then stops about a meter away from him.  
  
"So you decided to accept the challenge. I thought little Hackey boy was going to run away from it." Smirked Steel.  
  
"It's not like I have a choice anyway. Besides why would you challenge me to death anyway? " Hacker said tonelessly.  
  
"Why? I'm challenging you because of what you have done to me in the past and what you did to me."  
  
"Now what did I did to you?"  
  
"You made Highest trust you more than me, you humiliate me, you also stole my friends away by letting them trust you, and you stole the love of my life away!" Steel yelled.  
  
"Your love away?" Hacker blinked. He was now very confused on that one.  
  
"Yes. I was in love with Salina for a long time. When she first came into the group I was completely in love with her. I would watch over her making sure she would be okay. I wanted her to look my way and pour my heart to her, but when you came along she was watch over you and is always worried about you. She wanted you the best no matter what. Which leaves me into the dark. THAT'S WHY I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING SALINA!"   
  
"Oh. I didn't know you were secretly in love with Salina. No wonder you're hurt so badly. Too bad she's already dead." Mocked Hacker. Suddenly Steel took off the case of the sword and points it at him.  
  
"You'll be sorry for what you have done. I won't forgive you!"   
  
Steel charged at him ready to cut Hacker into pieces. Hacker quickly took out both of his swords and made an X to blocked Steel's attack. Hacker then step back and swipe him with his left sword. Steel dodged it. Steel then tries to cut of his head but Hacker duck down and try to kick his leg but Steel jump it. He did a flip and went behind Hacker to slash him on the back. Hacker quickly blocked it with his right sword behind his back. He then turn around quickly and use his other sword to slash him on his left cheek and stab his left arm. He then whispered something in Steel's ear.  
  
"You've been poison so there is no way to win against me." He then step a meter away from Hacker and Hacker quickly put his swords back on his belt.  
  
"You poison me! When? How?" Steel asked angrily.  
  
"From the day I've return." Hacker smiled. Steel looked confused but then remember about the wine.  
  
"Agrr. You cheater." Steel glared at him.  
  
"Face it. I don't play fair. I play to win."  
  
"Highest will kill you when he finds out."  
  
"Oh really. There's some that's bothering me. What is it with you and Highest? You seem to trust him more then he trusted you." Steel looked down on the ground.  
  
"Highest is the only family member I've known. When I was a kid, I didn't have a family. I didn't know who I was or where I was from until I met Highest. He was like a father to me. So now you know. That's why I trusted Highest." Yelled Steel.  
  
"Touché touché. But you know my mission is to kill you. Which makes my job easier." Smiled Hacker then he threw a few darts at him but he manages to dodge it.  
  
"What? You're lying!"  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you. It's true he order me to kill you."  
  
"LIER!" Steel yelled and charge at him with his sword ready to slice him in half. Hacker waited for him to try to slice him in half. When he nearly did, clapped his hand onto the sword, twists his arms and kicked him in the stomach. Then he used Steel's sword to stab his other arm and both of his legs. Then finally he stabbed him slow down his stomach.  
  
"What will you do after this?" He shouted angrily.  
  
"After this, my next and final mission is to kill Highest." Hacker smiles at him evilly. Steel glared at him.  
  
"You're a monster." Hacker stabs him nearly half way and blood came out of his mouth.  
  
"No. I'm a Weiss Kreuz. My real name is Omi Tsukyono and my codename is Bombay. You already know too much so it's time for the final judgment of this death challenge." He smiled at him once more. Quickly he took the sword and finished Steel by stabbing him near his heart.   
  
"I . . .won't . . .forgive . . .you . . .for . . .this . . ." Steel said his last words and was dead.   
  
Hacker looked at his dead body coldly and leave Steel's sword on his chest. He slowly turned around and walked away from the park. When he wasn't near the park area, smiled to himself evilly and laughed.  
  
"Highest you made the worst choice of your life." He stopped laughing and continues to walk down the road. "You'll regret for not trusting Steel in the first place. For all you ever think of him as your little scrap of junk. Soon everything will be over for you Highest. You're next Highest and you'll soon realize that I was nothing but a traitor."  
  
To be continue . . .  
  
Well what do you think? I'm trying my best here with the action. I'm not very good at explaining all the action parts. If I were to tell you or show you then it might be easier. Sorry if I'm confusing you. I'm still working on my grammar still. Well now that Omi told Steel all of his secrets and killed Steel, he has to kill Highest but there might be a price to that. I not saying anything, you just have to read the next chapter to find out. ^^Anyway hope you liked chapter 9. I'm going to update chapter 10 soon and hopefully finish this story soon too. By the way to give you another hint chapter 10 is not the final chapter. Please Review. ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10: Wish

Omi's Game  
  
Hey everyone! Glad you guys like this story. I'm really happy about it. Thanks to those who review. I'm really sorry about the late update. I know it's about two months since I have finished this chapter. I 'm very busy, and have a lot of homework to do. I made this chapter really long and it was hard to complete it with so many details. I'm almost done with the story so wait a bit longer. Anyway hope you like this chapter. Here's chapter 10.  
  
Reminder: Omi is Hacker.  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~'Talking in whoever's Flashback'~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
  
The next morning at the flower shop, Aya was making breakfast. Youji was taking a shower and Ken is getting dressed. It was a nice peaceful morning that they had in a while.  
  
"Good morning." Said Ken as he gets his breakfast.  
  
"Hn." Said Aya. He was reading the morning newspaper and was drinking coffee.  
  
"Morning." Said Youji and went to get a coffee.  
  
There was a long moment of silent for a while. Ken was reading the sport section while Youji was just munching on his toast. Suddenly something caught Aya's eyes on the front page that he did recall seeing.  
  
"A deadly kill at the so called 'Haunted Park.' Said Aya. Ken and Youji turned their attention to Aya.  
  
"Let me see!" said Ken as he swipe the newspaper out of Aya's hands. Ken and Youji looked at the news.  
  
"Just this morning, two couples had seen a dead man killed in the park. They saw him had a sword stabbed on his chest which could be a possible suicide. He was identify as a black hair , black eyes, and pale skin man. His name has been unidentified. Police believe he had committed suicide or someone had killed him. Though others believe it was an evil spirit who did this. Police will be doing more investigation." Youji read the article out loud.  
  
"Wow. Do you think Omi would have done that. Killing an innocent man?" said Ken.  
  
"I don't know. It's hard to tell from the looks of it." Said Youji.  
  
"He probably did do it." Said Aya and left the kitchen without another word. Youji and Ken just looked at each other and just shrugged. They finish their breakfast and went down to the flower shop to help set up.  
  
"I'll go check the mail today." Said Ken. He went outside to the mailbox and check if there were any mail. He went back inside the shop with a couple of mails.  
  
"Okay. We have tax, bills, bills, and more bills. Huh? What's this one?" asked Youji. He was pointing at a cream envelope that marks their name. There were no address or anything on it.  
  
"Hmm . . . could be some secret admirers?" said Ken. He opens the envelope slowly.  
  
"Could be a prank." Said Aya not caring what's inside. When Ken open the envelope there was a letter. He carefully opens it and found it written in blood.  
  
"Well what is it?" Youji looked over Ken's shoulders and stared what he saw. Ken was shaken a bit.  
  
"Come on. Start working." Said Aya.  
  
"Um . . .Aya I think you should look at this." Said Ken. Aya looked at the letter over at Ken's shoulder. It said:  
  
Weiss Kreuz,  
  
You should have heard the news or on the newspaper that an unidentified man was killed this morning. He was one of the members of the Eliminator named Steel. There is no secret about that expect I kill him myself. Highest order me to do so. So I did. You guys might be next. After all, friends don't last forever.  
  
-Hacker  
  
"Is he giving us a calling card or just warning us?" Said Youji.  
  
"No he's out to kill us." Said Aya and snatch the letter out of Ken's hand. He then tears it into pieces and threw it in the trash.  
  
"Aya. Omi might be warning us to be careful. Which means he's still on our side." Said Ken. Aya didn't listened; instead he went back to work.  
  
At the weapon company, Hacker was in the mission room leaning against the wall with his arm crossed. Highest was in his seat laughing stupidly.  
  
"Excellent! Excellent! Hacker you are the best. You complete your mission fast and easy." Said Highest.  
  
"I only did what you said." Said Hacker emotionlessly.  
  
"Nonsense. If I had someone like you for a long time then the Eliminators would have done better for the past years."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Now that Steel is out of the way. Now might be the time to kill Weiss Kreuz. In two days, every member of the Eliminators will have to be at the Takaneki temple at midnight to kill them. I've also wanted to kill an old friend of mine for a long time." Highest smiled evilly.  
  
"Why at the Takaneki temple?" Hacker asked curiously.  
  
"Oh you'll see. I know you have been living near there for a while but don't worry about it everything will be just fine. You are dismissed."  
  
/Fine isn't the word I would use. / Hacker thought angrily. /He has something on his mind. /  
  
Hacker went back to the temple thinking what's Highest is trying to do. He notices that Highest isn't going to just try to kill Weiss Kreuz but also someone else. When he arrived at the temple Kameko greeted him with a warm hug.  
  
"Hacker guess what?" said Kameko.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Daddy and Grandpa are going to buy a dog for me tomorrow. They said that I could pick whichever one I want. Can you come with me? Please?" said Kameko. She gave him her puppy eyes like she always does.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you!" she gave him another hug and went back inside the temple to do her chores. Hacker shook his head.  
  
"This has to stop."  
  
Hacker went inside the temple to look for Saki. When he found him he told him that his next mission is to kill the Weiss Kreuz. Also he told him he has an uneasy feel about this mission since it's going to be at the Takaneki's temple. Saki was in deep thoughts when he heard of that.  
  
"Hmm . . . they're going to the old abandon temple which no had live there for 60 years. An old friend of mine told me to keep an eye on that temple." Said Saki  
  
"Keep an eye?"  
  
"Yes. My friend gave it to me. He died 60 years. His father gave it to my father and my father gave it to me."  
  
"Does anyone live?"  
  
"I can not say."  
  
"Thanks for telling me. Now if you excuse me I have to e-mail someone." Hacker then left Saki alone.  
  
/I wish I could have told you more but it might be better this way. My time is almost running out. / Thought Saki.  
  
At the flower shop the next day in the afternoon, Manx had come in about their new mission.  
  
"You guys have a new mission today." Said Manx.  
  
"Great. Just ruin my dates that I've planned." Complained Youji. They all went into the mission room.  
  
"Your mission is at Takaneki Temple at midnight tomorrow. Highest is planning to kill someone who's unidentified. There will be at least 50-90 members over there guarding the place. Which means that all the members of the Eliminators will be there. Your target is Highest. Hacker will accompany him as his cover up so be careful." Said Manx. She hand out the folders.  
  
"You got to be kidding me. I can handle 5-10 but 50-90. How does this guy get all those people to work for him?" said Youji.  
  
"Who knows Youji." Said Ken.  
  
"Hmm . . . I wish I knew too. It's seems an awful lot of people. Do you think you guys can handle it?" asked Manx. They all nod.  
  
"Nothing can stop us." Said Ken.  
  
"Then I wish you guys the best of luck." Manx said sadly and left the shop.  
  
/Omi I did what you wanted. Now it all depends on how you're going to deal with this problem. Just come back alive when this is over. / Manx thought sadly.  
  
On that same afternoon, Hacker was with Kameko, Saki, and Saxon to adopt a dog for Kameko to play with. Kameko has been so excite. She keeps telling Hacker what kind of dogs she thinks she wants. Which was driving Hacker's head crazy but he just had the same expression as if he was not affected.  
  
"Welcome to Animals Adoption. May I help you with anything?" asked a woman.  
  
"I wanted a pet dog." Said Kameko cheerfully.  
  
"Okay. Let me show where all the dogs are. Then you can pick whichever one you want." Smiled the woman. She leaded the way. There they saw hundreds of dogs barking, growling, and begging to be taken home.  
  
"Pick the one you want." The woman said to Kameko. Kameko dragged Hacker along to help her.  
  
"How about that black one right there, Hacker?" asked Kameko pointing at a small black dog with green eyes.  
  
"I don't know. How that brown one right over there?" pointed Hacker. Kameko shook her head. They been going through so many cages and Kameko didn't find the one she wants until the very last cage.  
  
"I want that golden brown one right there." She said pointing at an elegant golden brown dog with blue eyes. It was looking at Kameko and Hacker and is waging his tail happily.  
  
"Okay but why that one out of all the other ones?"  
  
"Cause this one looks almost likes you." Kameko smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Hacker startled. Saki and Saxon chuckled when they heard that.  
  
"Did you find which dog you wanted?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yeah I want that golden brown right there." Pointed Kameko.  
  
"Ah. This one is a very fine dog. It enjoys being with children and is always happy. He's willing to defend his master if they're in trouble. You picked the right choice." Smiled the women.  
  
"What's his name?" asked Kameko.  
  
"His name is simple to remember. Omi." Suddenly Hacker crash his head onto the cage very hard that it made a very loud sound that everyone could hear and his head was bleeding. (Umm . . .I couldn't think of a good name. So don't mind me. ^^;)  
  
Everyone including the dogs was now staring at him with a very big sweatdrops.  
  
"Are you okay sir?" asked the woman.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. I just didn't look where I was going." He laughed.  
  
"You're bleeding." Said Kameko worryingly. Hacker touches his head and blood on his hand.  
  
"Oh! I didn't notice. Well I'll go to the men's room to clean it up. You guys go and buy the dog." Hacker said nervously and walked quickly to the men's room.  
  
He splashes some water on his face hoping this was just another weird dream. He then used a paper towel to wipe the blood off of his head and also some water to rinse the blood off.  
  
/This is a nightmare. / Thought Hacker angrily. He then went back to the lobby seeing Kameko playing with her new dog and Saki and Saxon paying for everything.  
  
"Hacker. Look at Omi. Isn't he cute." Said Kameko and gave Omi a huge. Omi then licked Kameko on the cheek.  
  
"Right. Cute." Hacker then went over and kneels down to pet Omi on the head. Omi then licked his cheeks happily. Then Saxon came over.  
  
"Kameko. Your grandpa and me have to go home to put all these stuff always. So be a good girl and go with Hacker today." Saxon then patted Kameko's head and left with Saki.  
  
"So where are we going Hacker?" asked Kameko. Omi barked.  
  
"Uh . . . the park?" shrugged Hacker.  
  
"Okay! Come on Omi. Hackey is going to take us to the park." Omi stand up and wag his tail happily.  
  
When they were at the park, they played fetch with a stick. Then Omi started to chase both Hacker and Kameko around the whole park for the next ten minutes. After that Kameko and Hacker chased Omi for the next ten minutes. They were so tired chasing each other that they all collapse on to the green grass.  
  
"That. . . was . . . fun." Said Kameko trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah . . .what . . . ever." Said Hacker.  
  
He and Kameko stay up and went to a water fountain to drink water. Of course the dog followed and drank some water too. After that they went to a shady tree and sat there. Omi put his head on top of Kameko's lap and Kameko patted his head.  
  
"Hacker you remember when I talked to you about death the last time?" she asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"If I die could you promise to smile for me?" Hacker looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Then I could remember your smile forever." She said smiling. Hacker sighs.  
  
"If that is what you want." He said emotionlessly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They sat there in silent for a while. Letting the wind blow silently and hearing the birds chirping softly. Finally Hacker broke the silent.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" he asked simply.  
  
"Yeah sure." She answered.  
  
They walked back to the temple silently. When they return Kameko quickly took Omi to the yard to show him his new doghouse. Hacker was about to go back to his room until Saxon said that Saki wanted to see him. He thought why would he want to see him.  
  
"Saki you called?" Hacker said tonelessly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it that you want to talk about?" He said and sat down across from Saki.  
  
"Kameko."  
  
"Kameko?"  
  
"Yes. She is a very young girl and wants her to be happy. She is very special to Saxon and me. Ever since Kathy had died. She was the only one left. She had a lot of hard times and rarely spends time with her friends. She is very loyal to everyone and is very sweet."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Hacker said and narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"When I die, I want you to take good care of Kameko for me." Saki said simply. Hacker startled when he heard that.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes. I want you to take care of her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't care what your reason is just take care of her okay?" interrupted Saki. Hacker sighs.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Thank you. I know you'll treat her very well."  
  
The next morning Kameko, Saxon, and the dog Omi went out for a walk. Hacker was busy at the weapon company. So he couldn't accompany them. They were walking around town for about an hour until suddenly Kameko saw something in the shop called 'Emotion of Dreams' that she really wanted to buy for Hacker.  
  
"Daddy! Can we go inside this shop? Please!!" begged Kameko. Omi also begged too. Saxon chuckled.  
  
"Alright but Omi you have to stay outside." Said Saxon and tied the leash onto a pole. Also put a lock on it. Omi ears drop when he heard what Saxon said.  
  
"Don't worry Omi. It'll only be a minute so I'll be back before you know it." Smiled Kameko and patted Omi on the head then went into the shop along with Saxon.  
  
"Welcome. May I help you?" asked an elderly lady.  
  
"We're looking around." Reply Saxon.  
  
"Okay. If you need any help don't be shy to ask." She said and went back to reading.  
  
In the shop, there were so many fragile things. Like glass dolls, cups, crystals, and so on. There were key chains, books, bracelets, earring, rings, and so on. Kameko loved everything in the store. She wanted to buy something for Hacker to keep forever.  
  
"So princess. Do you know what you want in this store?" asked Saxon.  
  
"I don't know what to get." Said Kameko  
  
"Then let's go." Saxon was about to walk out of the store but Kameko blocked him.  
  
"But I want to buy something for Hacker." Demand Kameko.  
  
"Then why don't you make something for him." Said the elderly lady. Saxon and Kameko looked at her.  
  
"I don't know how to make anything." Said Kameko.  
  
"Then I'll teach you something that you can give to your friend."  
  
"Really?" The elderly lady nodded. Kameko then went up to her and gave her a hug. Kameko learned to make a friendship bracelet out of different color strings. For the next half an hour she was finish with the bracelet.  
  
"I bet Hacker would like it." Said Saxon.  
  
"It is indeed beautiful. Before you let your friend wear it, make sure he makes a wish on it. Your friend should wear it until it wears out and falls off, then your friend's wish will come true." Said the elder lady.  
  
"Does it really works?" asked Kameko curiously. The elderly lady shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. Never tried it."  
  
"Oh! Thank you for helping me." smiled Kameko.  
  
"How much do I pay you?" asked Saxon.  
  
"You don't need to pay me. I'm just happy to help." Smiled the elderly lady. Saxon thanks the elderly lady and went outside of the shop. Omi was looking at Kameko happily and is waging his tail.  
  
"Hey Omi! Look what I made for Hacker." Kameko showed it to Omi. "Do you think he'll like it?"  
  
Omi barked.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Kameko unlock the lock and took the leash. They finally got lunch and then they went home. When they got home, Kameko went outside to play with Omi a bit while Saxon went looking for Hacker. He found Hacker in the living room sitting on the couch and staring blankly at the television.  
  
"Ahem." Hacker blinked and looked at Saxon.  
  
"So back already." Hacker said plainly.  
  
"We were back a long time ago."  
  
"Oh! I didn't notice." Hacker turned his head back to the blank television.  
  
"Of course you didn't notice. You were drifting in your own world. Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing I'm fine."  
  
"Listen can ask you a favor?" Hacker looks at him dully.  
  
"What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"Well you see . . . Kameko seems so attach to you so . . . if I die . . . canyoupleasetakecareofherforme?" Saxon said really quickly. Hacker blinked at him.  
  
"I have no idea what you just said."  
  
"Can you please take care of her for me?" Saxon said slowly. This time Hacker stands up and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Why are you asking me this? Is there something that I don't know around here?" demanded Hacker.  
  
" No it's nothing. I'm just worried that if I die, there is no one to take care of Kameko. So can you please!!" he begged.  
  
"FINE! You and Saki have been acting very weird. As if Kameko won't be able to see you tomorrow." Hacker said and left the room.  
  
Saxon sighs.  
  
/I wish I could have told you the truth but I promise Saki I wouldn't let you worried. /  
  
Later during the evening things were getting very weird. Saki and Saxon have been talking about the old time when Kameko was little. Then they both kissed Kameko on top of her head and said that they needed to go somewhere. Hacker looked at them suspiciously knowing something isn't right. At about 8:00 it was time for Kameko's bedtime.  
  
"Hacker. Don't go anywhere tomorrow morning. I want to give you something." She said sweetly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise." She smiled.  
  
"Listen. Tonight don't get out of bed if you here some weird noise or something okay?" said Hacker seriously.  
  
"Okay I'll listen to you." Hacker hugged her and then tugged her to bed. He then was about to leave the room.  
  
"Hacker. You know, grandpa and daddy have been acting weirdly tonight at dinner." Said Kameko.  
  
"Oh! Really?" he said and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. They never talk like that before. The only time I heard them talk like that is when mommy had died." Said Kameko sadly.  
  
"Go to bed and don't worry so much." He then turned off the lights and left the room. Kameko got out of bed and took the bracelet out of her drawer. She then holds it tightly with her teddy bear and fell asleep.  
  
Hacker went back to his room and took out the clear light blue liquid out of the drawer and looked at it for a while. Then he took out his darts and one by one he put the toxic on it.  
  
/Highest this is your unlucky day. You'll find out who I'm really am. /  
  
Meanwhile, Aya and the others were at the location of the place. It was a very old and rusty temple that looks as if it was going to break down any second. Crows were surrounding the place making it look haunted.  
  
"Brrr . . . this place gives me the creeps." Said Ken looking at the place. They had walked up the stairs and are now right in front of the temple.  
  
"Strange though." Said Youji. Ken and Aya looked at him.  
  
"What's strange?" asked Aya.  
  
"You would think that there might have been guards around here but no one is even here guarding it. It's as if they want us to come in. It might be a trap." Said Youji.  
  
"Trap or no trap we don't have any other plans. We're going to have to force are way in." said Aya.  
  
They walked slowly to the doorway. They open the door carefully and slowly closing it. They look around carefully in the huge dark room. (About four more living room bigger than your own living room. Just to get the idea.)  
  
"No ones here." Whispered Ken. Suddenly about ten light turn on but it was very damp. There they saw about 50 people in the empty room. There was one guy that stands out. He was smoking a cigarette and is wearing a karate outfit. Another person the caught their eyes was Hacker.  
  
Hacker was wearing a dark blue jacket, a black sleeves shirt with a turtleneck inside, black pants, boots, and gloves. His white cross was glowing white. Also two swords were on his hips and he was wearing a blue bandana on his head that matches his eyes.  
  
"Well now. Who do we have here? Oh! Let me guess you must be Weiss Kreuz huh? How daring of you to come here tonight." Said Highest evilly.  
  
"So you're Highest. You kill so many peoples lives, you should be punish!" yelled Ken.  
  
"Oh . . . no, no I didn't kill anyone. Only my faithful members that are here today are the ones who did it. I'm the innocent one." He said dramatically. Hacker had a sweat dropped.  
  
/You got to be kidding me. / Thought Hacker.  
  
"Don't try to play with us. We're going to kill you tonight." Said Aya harshly.  
  
"I was going to say that to you. Hacker!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and the other members kill them!"  
  
"As you wish." Hacker and 50 other charge at them. Hacker took out the sword with the dragon and was about to slice them in pieces. Aya quickly took out is katana, Ken with his bugnuk, and Youji with his wires.  
  
Hacker was fighting Aya sword to sword, while Ken and Youji were fighting the rest of the members. Highest was only watching them in amusement. Then all of a sudden someone crashed into the window and was about to kill Highest. Which caught everyone's attention. Highest block the sword with his sword.  
  
"Highest I'm here to kill you for what you have done 5 years ago. You'll pay for killing my daughter!!!" roared Saki angrily.  
  
"Heh! So it's you old man. You're daughter was pathetic. A weakling who needed to be killed." Said Highest and tried to slash him but he dodged it. Another person came behind him and tries to stab him from behind, but Highest dodged it.  
  
"You beast! Today I'm here to get back at what you have done!" Saxon charged at him. Both Saki and Saxon were fighting against Highest.  
  
Hacker was only half paying attention on his fighting. He now understands why they have been acting weird. It was because they wanted to kill Highest themselves. They knew that they are no matched against Highest.  
  
While this was happening, Omi (the dog if you guys forgot.) was trying to wake up Kameko. He was pulling her blanket and also licking her cheek. Finally Kameko woke up tiredly and was rubbing her eye.  
  
"What is it Omi?" asked Kameko. Omi pulled onto her sleeve to come and follow him. Kameko followed Omi in her pajama and was still holding the bracelet in her hand. When they got outside Kameko put on her sippers and kept on following Omi. Omi ran to the temple that was next to Kameko's.  
  
"What's that noise?" Kameko asked Omi. Omi just growled.  
  
Kameko opened the back door and walked in slowly with Omi. She looked around curiously around the room she was in. Suddenly she saw a damp light shining from the crack of the door. She opened the door slowly and carefully. She then suddenly saw . . . a bloody site that she shouldn't see at a very young age. There was blood all over the wall and bodies of people dead. She saw her grandfather and father fighting a really big ugly guy with many others fighting each other. She was scared and terrified at what she saw.  
  
"Grandpa . . . Daddy . . ." cried softly to herself. Omi was growling at what he had seen.  
  
Now back to Hacker. He didn't know that Kameko was there. He was trying to attack Aya but yet not injuring him too. The others were struggling since like about ten or more would gang up on them. Saki and Saxon were also struggling to fight Highest.  
  
"Is that all you got? I thought you guys were better but you're pathetic." Said Highest and blocked one of their attacks. " I'll show you a real attack."  
  
Suddenly he forces his way through and stabbed Saki right in the chest. Saki was in shocked and blood splattered all over the place.  
  
"GRANDPA!" yelled Kameko. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at who was there. Everyone was shocked at who it was.  
  
She ran towards her grandfather's body. Omi then jumped and attacked Highest with all his might. He bite Highest's arm and hung onto him. Highest swung his arm and Omi hit the wall. Then he took Saki's sword and killed Omi.  
  
"OMI NO!!!" screamed Kameko. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear.  
  
Hacker was left there in shocked. His mind was wandering everywhere not knowing what's going to happen next. Most of the members of the Eliminator were dead expect for Highest. He didn't think this would have happen. Confused and lost was the only expression on his face right now.  
  
"You monster! I'll show you what I'm really made of you creep!" Saxon yelled and charged at Highest.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
"HAI YAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Saxon tried to make a direct hit but Highest moved always quick and let him fall flat onto the ground.  
  
"You worthless brat! You're next." Highest stabs Kameko right in the stomach and took the sword out. Saxon then tried to kill Highest. That mad the Weiss Kreuz very angry and made Hacker filled with shock. Hacker ignored his battle with Aya and ran to Kameko's body which nobody notice since they were all busy fighting someone.  
  
"Kameko . . . wake up." Said Hacker in a soft voice. He took off his bandana and try to stop the bleeding. All of a sudden Kameko groan and slowly opened her eyes. Hacker smiled a bit.  
  
"Hacker . . ." said Kameko softly.  
  
"Shh . . . everything will be alright. You'll be alright."  
  
"I don't think I could make it . . ."  
  
"Nonsense! You will be able to live and survive. We'll have fun together and play games. I'll cook and you'll taste my meals."  
  
"No . . . I don't think I could. I wanted to give you something." Kameko lifted her hand and gave him the bracelet that she made. " I made it myself."  
  
"Its pretty." Tears were in Hacker's eyes. He holds on to Kameko's hand that has the bracelet.  
  
"A lady told me that you have to make a wish before you wear it. When its broken then your wish will come true." Kameko gave a weak smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Hacker . . . thank you for everything. I wish I could live a bit longer and get to know you more, but I guess that's not really going to happen . . ."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you. Good bye . . ." Kameko's hand slip out of Hacker's. Then one single tear dropped from Hacker's eyes and landed on Kameko's face. He took the bracelet and stood up looking at the battle. Then he looked at the bracelet.  
  
/Kameko . . . I'm sorry I couldn't save you. If I were to have a wish I would have wish to save you but then again . . . you're already out of this world. /  
  
Suddenly Saxon's body was lying dead while the other finish killing the rest of the members.  
  
/My wish is that my friends would still consider me as their friend and forgive me for what I have done. I have been foolish to do this yet crazy. / He then put on the bracelet.  
  
"Highest it'll be over. We killed all of your men and it's time to kill you!" said Ken.  
  
"Everyone expect Hacker. Hacker! Destroy these fools for me!" commanded Highest. Hacker just looked at them coldly with no emotion and took off his dark blue jacket.  
  
"Darn it! I knew we were forgetting someone." Said Youji.  
  
Hacker walked slowly towards them with his sword in hand. The three of them has their weapon out ready to attack. He continues walking until he was about feet away from them. The three of them glared at him with hatred in their eyes. Suddenly he turned away from them and faced Highest instead. They all stood there in shocked.  
  
"Hacker what are you doing?! They're the enemies! Not me!" yelled Highest.  
  
"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He said coldly to Highest and gave him an icy glare.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was your family. I helped you with everything."  
  
"No . . . you were never my family. You might have given me everything but there is something that you can't even give me. I'm nothing to you."  
  
"Hacker! Listen to me! I wanted you to destroy them!"  
  
"Hacker? Hacker was dead a long time ago. He died four years ago all because of you. I'm not Hacker."  
  
"You are Hacker! I know you are. Don't play around with me."  
  
"I'm not playing around with you. I am Omi an assassin at night and a normal student during the day. Also I'm part of Weiss Kreuz." He smiled.  
  
"So you were part of this team all this time. It was a set up."  
  
"Took you long enough to figure it out."  
  
"Aggrrr . . ."  
  
"In fact, someone had to stop your little game. You've been killing so many people lives and not letting anyone go. I should know." He said closing his eyes calmly. "How many more lives do you have to kill to be happy? How many more have to die because of you? How much more time will you have to let them suffer, watching their body crump onto the floor? How much of this bloody scene do we need to see? How much_"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Highest. Omi snap is eyes open. (From this point I'll be putting Omi instead of Hacker since he reveal himself.)"Listen to me you brat! It's none of your business on why or how or whatever that I'm doing! I did a lot of things for you and this is how you respect me! And your so call friends were going to kill you. You still consider them as your friends!!!"  
  
"Respect YOU! I would rather respect someone more intelligent than you. All you did was treat me as a puppet. Doing all your dirt work and wasting my time. You didn't even cared about me. All you did was commanding me to kill the person you wanted and stealing their goods. You only torture me instead. At least my friends care about me and show some love. If they wanted me to die then I'll let them kill me if I have to. I would rather die for my friend than to be your little puppet of yours!" yelled Omi. The three Weiss Kreuz members stood there in shocked.  
  
"So this is what you have chosen. You were the one who killed each and everyone of the member of the Eliminators."  
  
"Does it take that long to figure out."  
  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson kid. You better have your coffin ready cause today will be the day you'll be dead." Highest took out Saki's sword and put it out ready to fight.  
  
"You got it all wrong. Today is the day you'll be send to your coffin. You'll be wishing that you've never met me." Omi took the other sword out and made an X in front of him.  
  
"Wait! Don_" said Ken but was cut off by Omi.  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry for what I have done and I should have told you everything before, but it's already too late. I never regret being friends with you guys. I'm glad that I met you and I'm deeply sorry. It's time to put an end to this!" Omi went charging right at Highest.  
  
"Omi!" yelled Youji. He tried to move but his leg was injured from fighting one of the members.  
  
Highest dodge Omi's swords and stab him from behind on his left shoulder and put out the sword. Then Omi slashed his arm. He then tried to stab Omi again but he dodged it. Highest now tried to cut him in half but Omi blocked it with both of his swords. Now they were both in a sword fight. Blocking each other's attack and trying to kill one another in quick motion. They only receive scratches from each other for a while.  
  
Until Omi stabs him right on his right arm. Highest screamed in pain and quickly stabs Omi near his stomach on his right side. Aya couldn't stand watch after what he had heard from Omi so he run all the way to Highest and finish him by slashing him on the neck. Highest stopped screaming, let go of the sword and dropped in front of Omi.  
  
Omi panted and quickly took out the sword that was almost in his stomach. He then tried to get up but then collapse. Aya manage to catch him before he landed on Highest. Ken helped Youji up and ran up to them.  
  
"Omi! Are you all right? Speak to us." Said Ken. He shook Omi softly on his side.  
  
"Come on kid. You can't just leave us here. We all need you. You can't just die on us right now." Said Youji.  
  
"Wake up." Said Aya. That was all he could say and slapping him softly on his cheek. Omi's eye slowly opened and grabbed Aya's wrist to stop. They were all relief he was okay.  
  
"I'm so sorry . . .for . . .everything . . .I . . .did . . ." Omi said and his hand drop to the floor and his eyes were closed.  
  
"OMI!!!" yelled Ken and Youji.  
  
"Quick we better take him to the hospital before he dies." Said Aya. Ken help support Youji and Aya carried Omi to the car. Without thinking Aya drive as fast as he could to the nearest hospital before Omi will die.  
  
To be continue . . . ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well this is the end of this chapter. Aya now knows that Omi was actually helping them. Poor Omi. Will he die and be gone forever or will he survive? Hmm . . . I don't know. You just have to find out. I'm just writing the story. By the way it's almost done the story. I might be able to finish it next week since I have vacation but I'm not 100% sure since I don't know if I have time to do it.  
  
Thank you for waiting so long to read this. I'm so sorry for all of you waiting so long who's curious on what going to happen next. This one is a really long chapter, which I planned it to be. Well anyway I'll see you guys on the next chapter. -^_^- Please Review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Answers

Omi's Game  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for reviews to those who reviewed. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. I think. Okay so I was a little cruel in the last chapter for everyone. Anyway no more Hacker anymore so it's back to Omi or maybe there is still Hacker for a moment or two. Someone e-mail me telling me that for Christmas, her wish is for me to finish this story. So now I updated and hope you like it. Plus I'm sorry for the delay since my computer has no power the next day and had to be fixed. Also with my friends and reviewers support I wouldn't let you guys hanging. ^^ For those of you who said that you don't want Omi to die, you guys have to find out in this chapter and this is the final chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blade does not own any of the Weiss Kreuz characters, but I wish I did own all of them! ;_;  
  
(Author's interruption) "Talking" /Thoughts/ ~'Talking in whoever's Flashback'~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 11  
  
The Weiss Kreuz were at the hospital and the doctors had brought Omi to the emergency room since he was losing a lot of blood. They also have to wrap up the rest of their wounds too and waited. Youji's leg was only a stab and they manage to wrap it nicely for him to be able to walk. While only Ken and Aya had only minor injuries on them. No one even looked at what they were wearing and thinks that it was just a new fashion for them.  
  
Manx arrived in about an hour and Omi was still in the emergency room. Not knowing the conditions or if he could survive. Omi's life is a 50/50 chance. Doctors and nurses are rushing in and out of the ER.  
  
No one said a word since Manx arrived. They waited for hours. Hoping that Omi would be okay. After all Omi did save their life after what had happened. About 2 hours later the ER light turn off and the doctor came out with the report. Everyone rush to the doctor.  
  
"How is he? Is he alright?" asked Ken quickly.  
  
"He'll be alright. He lost a lot blood and he's in critical condition now. The wound he has been very heavy but we manage to close them before there were any infections. He should be able wake up by tomorrow." Said the doctor. Everyone was relief.  
  
"Could we see him?" asked Youji.  
  
"It's best if you come back tomorrow and see him since we haven't assign a room for him yet. Go home and have a good night rest. That's doctor's orders." He said and left to check on another patient.  
  
They all went back home. Manx went with them since she needs the latest report on what happened. They fill in on everything that happened.  
  
"I'm glad we've gotten rid of him but still he should have been stop from the beginning." Said Youji.  
  
"I know. If this event didn't happen then maybe that poor girl and her family might have lived and have a happier life." Said Ken sadly.  
  
"No one really wanted that to happen in their life. What has happen is already done. There is nothing you can change about it." Manx said sadly.  
  
"Did you know anything about this group from the beginning?" asked Aya coldly. Everyone looked at Manx.  
  
". . ."  
  
"You know something. Don't you." Said Aya.  
  
"Yes. I do know them from the beginning. We didn't think they were much of a threat in the beginning."  
  
"You THOUGHT!!! I can't believe you guys. He killed at least more than 100 peoples lives and you guys didn't stop him in the BEGINNING!" yelled Ken.  
  
"I don't blame you guys for being mad at us for this, but what's done is done. There isn't anything to change about it."  
  
"So what do you know about this 'Eliminators'?" asked Youji seriously.  
  
" They were a long time group for 10 years and have been trying to do things only for themselves. Money and power were what they all cared about. They only hunger for those two things and doesn't care what's life around them. A monster as you could call them."  
  
"Okay. So how did Omi end up there? He usually doesn't look like the type to be killing other people." Asked Ken.  
  
"Omi was on a mission that day. His first mission I should say all alone by himself. We didn't expect anything strange happen that day. . . but something strange did happen that day."  
  
"What happen?" Manx sighed.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this. I think it's best if Omi told you this. He knows a lot about them then I do and it's his story, but don't force him to tell you guys everything. He's still is in pain mentally. Ask him when you think he's ready to tell you guys everything." Manx looked at the clock. "I better get going. Get some rest and don't worry too much about the shop tomorrow."  
  
Manx left and everyone still wants answer for everything that had happen. It seems like they were in 5 different mission but it was still as one mission. One mission that was unclear and one that seems to never end in their memories. So they took Manx advice and went to get some sleep, but it's so difficult to get some sleep when there is so many questions that needed to be answer.  
  
The next day Omi did wake up but he wasn't himself. When his teammates came in and greeted him, he showed no emotion and no reaction. All he did was glazed out the window looking at the view. Even when they tried to talk to him, he didn't say anything. His reaction was the same.  
  
For the past few days he had been like that. His physical wounds were healing but mentally he wasn't.  
  
Finally he was able to go home. They all took him home and hope that he'll at least act a bit more normal then he was at the hospital. On the way home they try to start a conversation with Omi in the car.  
  
"You know Omi, a lot of your fangirls really misses you, you know?" said Youji.  
  
". . ." Omi just looked at window.  
  
"They've all been wondering where you have been and was worried too." Ken said trying to help.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hey you know why don't we stop for some ice cream?" said Youji.  
  
"Yeah! Ice cream always cheers everyone's up from the blues."  
  
". . ."  
  
Aya then look at his rear mirror and looked at Omi closely.  
  
"What do you want Omi?" Aya asked.  
  
". . .Kameko. . ." Omi said softly and that was all he ever said.  
  
When they arrived home Omi went slowly up to his room. The others help put his luggage up and then left him alone. Omi just sat on his bed looking at the empty wall. All he could think about was what he had done and that he had broken his promise. That was all he could think about. He could careless about everything around him and his life.  
  
So it seems that Kitty in the House was back to normal. A huge crowd came back especially the girls. All it seems to be missing at the flower shop was Omi greeting and helping everyone happily and cheerfully. He would only be at the shop for one minute and the next minute he'll be in his room. Most of the fangirl thinks he isn't feeling well, other say that he's lovesick. As days past teammates were getting worry about him.  
  
One day they decided to finally want him to spill things out or else Omi is going to break down.  
  
"Omi, we need to talk." Said Ken as he sat down on the couch next to him. Omi just looked at him the same way as usual. His eyes were just empty.  
  
"We know you've been through a lot of trouble so I think it's best to talk it out on us." Said Youji.  
  
Aya just nodded.  
  
"Please tell us what happen back then. We're not mad at you anymore." Said Ken.  
  
Omi just looked at them with a blank expression. He didn't say anything just looked at the blank television screen.  
  
"Omi you have to say something. You can't just keep things all quiet every time. You have to face your problems to solve them. Not run away from them." Ken said.  
  
"Besides . . .what's done is done so its best to tell and get on with life." Said Aya. Omi then look at his teammates and then sigh.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he said in defeat.  
  
"Chibi . . . what's been bothering you lately?" asked Youji.  
  
"Bothering me? Everything. The past, the present, and the future. I couldn't protect one girl who could have been alive today. I shouldn't have betray you and do this all alone. I couldn't keep a promise to a friend. But most importantly the thing that's bothering me is why did I even do this to myself." Omi said and put his hands on his forehead.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Omi. Sometime things are just unexpected. They come and they go." Said Ken.  
  
"It wasn't my fault? Ha! I would laugh if that was true but yet it ain't true to me. I did all this all by myself and yet you say not to blame myself for this? I couldn't possibly believe in that not everything I've been through for the past years and now. All I did was kept hiding and hiding. Like it was a game to me." Omi said strictly.  
  
"What happen in the past? You don't have to force yourself to say it." Said Youji.  
  
"My past? I'll tell you since you asked. It'll be the first time saying it and it'll be my last." Omi looked at his teammates and they all pay very close attention to him.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
~'Back on my first mission, I didn't really knew what happen since I've been knock out. I couldn't remember anything that happened all I knew was that I've been captured.'~  
  
"Why did you bring a kid back?" yelled Highest. Omi shivered in fear.  
  
"Sir. He's just lost and doesn't know his way back home." Said Salina. Omi was still shivering and was shaking. Highest put his grabbed his chin and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"My . . .name? I don't . . .know." He said shakily.  
  
"DON'T PLAY WITH ME!" yelled Highest. Tears came out the Omi's eyes.  
  
"Highest. Please calm down he's just a kid. He's afraid right now." Said a woman with purple hair tied into a ponytail. She has blue eyes and has a pale peach skin.  
  
"The you handle him Kathy."  
  
Kathy gently talked to the boy and started to comfort him. The Omi tried to stopped crying and smiles a bit.  
  
"Sir he doesn't remember his name. He must have hit his head." Said Kathy.  
  
"Useless brat. Just kill him already!"  
  
"Wait. He's just a kid and he doesn't know who he is. How come you can't use him? I mean you can trained him and everything but killing him would be the last thing we need to do to him." Said Salina hoping Highest wouldn't kill him.  
  
"I agree. He doesn't seem much harm. Why not train him?" said Kathy.  
  
"Find! From now on you guys will be training him. Understand. His name will be Hacker!"  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"After that I've been training all day and night. Not knowing what I'm doing or even wanting to do. I listen and obey all of them." Omi said.  
  
"Geez . . .that must have been hard for you." Said Youji. Omi nodded.  
  
"But there was someone who did cared. Her name is Kathy."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
~'She was the only one that ever cared and accepted me in as if I was her younger brother. In fact her whole family did accept me, but personal she accepted me more.'~  
  
"Kathy?"  
  
"Yes Hacker?" asked Kathy as she swift her hair back.  
  
"Why does everyone seems to hate me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Hacker. . .no one hates you. It's just that well. . .they just want you to get it right on the training. They don't hate you. They're just strict that's all." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. When you do something great for them, they'll respect you I know it." She ruffed his hair.  
  
"Kathy."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"You're the best." He said and hugs her.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"She and her teammates were the only ones that help me go on. I learn from everyone of the members of the Eliminator. I hurt every person that they told me to. I save the life of Highest and he gave me respect and promise that no matter what, he promise that he'll always trust me. So he never suspected me in the first place."  
  
"No wonder he never suspect you in the first place. He trusted you so much and had so much fate in you." Said Ken.  
  
"Anyway days and months past, I was just walking allow the side walk until I saw. . ."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
Hacker walking down the sidewalk looking at the ground until he suddenly he heard someone calling someone's name.  
  
"Omi! Omi!" yelled someone. Hacker just turn around and looked at whoever is yelling. It was Manx. She ran straight to him and hug him.  
  
"Omi! Thank goodness you're alright." She said. Hacker just pushed her away.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me by someone else." He said coolly.  
  
"No I haven't mistaken you. Don't you remember me? It's Manx." She said knowing that he's Omi.  
  
"Manx? I never heard of anyone name as a cat. Sorry miss but I'm Hacker."  
  
"No you're not. You're Omi Tsukyono also known as Bombay. You've been missing since for months already and we've been looking for you." He looked at her in confusion and was a bit scared.  
  
"No. . .I can't be Omi Tsukyono. I just can't. . .stop playing mind games with me." yelled Hacker as he put his hand on his head. His head was in pain for some reason.  
  
"Omi. . .I'm not playing mind games with you. Everything I say it's true. You were put in the Kritikers and was train there ever since you were little. Please you have to remember." Pleaded Manx. Hacker's eyes were widen in shock and with fear.  
  
"You're lying! Leave me alone!" Hacker then ran away from Manx and went back to his place.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"When she said all those words to me, it sort of hit me hard. I didn't remember anything. I began to get scared and started to try get more focus on other things. It didn't work." Omi then put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Looks like you've got to stop forgetting things and start remembering them." Joked Youji. Aya glared at him.  
  
"Anyway I did remember one day. I remember everything that happen during that time with the Kritikers. Even though I started to remember, I started to not wanted to be back with them. I didn't trust them anymore and felt anger at them since I felt that they didn't try to save me back then."  
  
"After a while things weren't getting good. Highest was mad at his members since they haven't been doing their duties. He had gone mad and takes it out on Kathy and the team. I didn't expect it to happen."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Hacker run before Highest kills you." Kathy said and threw all his stuff to him.  
  
"No! I don't want to leave you and the others." Yelled Hacker.  
  
"Hacker! It's dangerous I don't want you to get hurt. You have to live and be free. I don't want you to end up in the grave." Said Kathy and hugs him tightly.  
  
"But I don't want to lose you." He cried.  
  
"You won't lose me. Just keep me in your heart and you'll never lose me. Remember where I would be if I'm gone okay." Kathy kissed him on the forehead and ran out into the door.  
  
"Kathy! No!" yelled Hacker. All of a sudden he heard a loud shriek and he ran out to see what happen. There he saw Kathy's body bleeding and her eyes closed. He was afraid and scared at this sight.  
  
"Hacker get out of here! Run while you still can." yelled Saxon. Saxon push Hacker out and he ran.  
  
/I'll come back one day. Just wait. I get back at you Highest. I won't forget what you have done!/  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"That was the last time I saw Kathy. I kept on running and running. I didn't know where I was going until suddenly I saw Manx. She said that I should stop running and start facing the facts. So I end up going back with Manx and told them everything that happen. I was hoping that Persia would kill Highest, but then again he made me waited and waited until today to kill him. That was all that happened back then." Omi finished his story and sunk onto the couch waiting for his teammates to reply.  
  
"I guess that answer all our questions." Said Aya.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't expect it to be a painful past for you Omi. Sorry that we have to force you." Said Ken.  
  
"No. . .I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have told you this earlier. Then I wouldn't have to betray you. I hurt you and nearly kill you. I don't deserve to be consider your friends." Omi said sadly.  
  
"Don't say that Omi! You're still our friend. You were only trying to help out and wanted to do it for your friends in the past." Said Youji.  
  
"Besides we're still friends no matter what." Said Ken.  
  
"Really?"  
  
All of them nodded. Tears burst out of his eyes and Omi started to cry. Ken hold him and let him cry everything out.  
  
The next day, Omi decided to go to Kameko's grave. The others stayed a distance always from him and let him talk to her himself. Omi place a dozen of white lilies on her grave and place his hand on top her grave.  
  
"Kameko I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't protect you." He place his head on top of the grave.  
  
"I wish I could have done more for you. I bet you're happy now. You have your mother, your father, your grandfather, and of course your dog." Omi chuckled.  
  
"If there was something I could do to change everything. I would have done it. I didn't even thank you for the gift. I don't know if the charm really work or it's just something that your friend made up." Omi looked at his wrist.  
  
"Huh?" The bracelet was gone. "Could it be that. . ."  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"A lady told me that you have to make a wish before you wear it. When its broken then your wish will come true." Kameko gave a weak smile.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
"I guess it really does work. Thank you Kameko for everything. It's been short but yet fun." Omi said smiling and he place his hand on top of the grave one last time and left.  
  
His friends were waiting for him. All he knows is that everything will be back to normal.  
  
"Hey! Feeling okay?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Nothings wrong with me. I just regret for not protecting her." Said Omi.  
  
"Yeah well things come go chibi."  
  
"You can't always protect everything." Said Aya.  
  
"I guess you're right. I just glad everything is back to normal." Smiled Omi.  
  
"Oh no! It won't be for a while." Youji said evilly.  
  
"Uh. . .did I do something wrong?" Omi asked innocently.  
  
"Yes! YOU'VE MADE ME TAKE ALL OF YOUR SHIFTED FOR THE PAST MONTH!" yelled Youji.  
  
"Eeek!" Omi hide behind Ken.  
  
"So you're going to be a good boy and take the shifts that you owe me." said Youji.  
  
"You know something, I think I better go for a run for a while to clear things out. So bye bye." Omi ran so fast that a whole bunch of dust trail behind.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" Youji chased Omi.  
  
"Well this could take a while." Said Ken. Aya nodded and they both ran off to catch up with them.  
  
/This is going to be a long day./ Omi thought and it is going to be a long day, especially for him.  
  
The End ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally!!! I'm done!!! *jump for joy* Well I hope you like this story. I'm going to write other stories later sometime. Also if there are still questions about the story feel free to ask and I'll try to explain the best I can. Well that's about it. Thank you to all of the reviewers and for being patient with me. See ya next time! ^_^ 


End file.
